Lovey Dovey Indoland
by Nikolaiklaas
Summary: "Apa? Aku dijodohkan dengan Netherlands? Dengan cowok itu? Demi apapun!" Indonesia dijodohkan dengan Netherlands, bagaimana jadinya kehidupan "rumah tangga" mereka? Bisa dibayangkan? Warn: OOC, OC, AU. Don't like don't read.DISCONTINUED (I am really sorry regarding this)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, it's belong to Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei

**Warning :**Out of Character a.k.a OOC, AU a.k.a Alternative Universe and Full OC

**A/N :**Fic pertama saya di fandom Hetalia. Don't like don't read. Happy reading! =)

**~~~Chapter I : When I First Met You~~~**

Indonesia membolak-balik majalah remaja terkenal ibu kota langganannya, dan sesekali ia tersenyum-senyum sarap(?) melihat artikel fashion yang terpampang di rubrik fashion dan mix and match baju, yang merupakan rubrik favoritnya. Baru saja ia hendak mengambil syal wol-nya dari lemari untuk memadukannya dengan blus kesukaannya pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar.

Seraya menggerutu Indoensia melempar syal-nya ke atas ranjangnya kemudian melangkah terseret untuk membukakan pintu bagi si tamu tak diundang. Indonesia terus menggerutu hingga dia melihat bahwa yang mengetuk pintunya adalah ibunya. Oh well, bukan kejutan besar—hal besar—karena itu sudah jadi rutinitas bundanya tapi tiba-tiba kedua orangtuanya berdiri di luar kamarnya. Mereka tersenyum lebar pada puteri mereka yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan kok-bisa-ayah-ama-bunda-ada-disana?

"Nesia," sang Bunda tersenyum lagi, menarik lengannya lembut agar ia keluar dari kamar. "Begini, kami—err... kami ada perlu denganmu."

"Perlu apaan?" sahutan Indonesia seperti biasa nyolot dan jutek, bahkan pada kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Oh bukannya jutek durhaka, itu emang dasar sifatnya aja yang cablak.

"Yah, kamu makanya ikut kami dulu untuk turun ke ruang tamu, "sang Ayah ikut angkat bicara. "Ada seseorang yang ingin kami kenalkan padamu."

Insting Indonesia yang hafal betul tindak-tanduk orangtuanya langsung membunyikan alarm. Dipikiran Nesia saat ini: _Ohmaygat, gak bisa, gue gak mau. Bahaya, muka mereka—ohmaygat gue rasa mereka ada maunya. Ini gak bisa, gak biasa banget hari libur ada yang nyariin gue, apalagi ngelibatin Ayah-Bunda. __Aduuh, gue sakit peruuut(?)_

"Pe-penting ya? "Indonesia berkata lemah.

"Penting nggak penting, yang penting ya penting buangeeeet, "si Ayah mencoba melontarkan guyonan yang membuat ekspresi Nesia jadi jayus-banget-lo itu. "Bah, oke, ini penting. Ayo, cepet kamu ganti baju yang rapi terus kamu turun ke bawah. Kami tunggu lima menit kau harus sudah ada di ruang tamu."

Indonesia cengo secengo-cengonya dan seraya menyentakkan kakinya dengan gemas, ia kembali masuk ke kamar. Ia memakai kaus yang sengaja ia pilih paling rombeng dan celana pendek belel, ia bertekad, siapapun tamu untuknya itu, sekalipun Pak Presiden SBY dia bakal memberi kesan terjelek saat pandangan pertama. Apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan tidak sampai lima menit ia sudah berlari menuruni tangga seraya menyentak-nyentakkan kakinya yang beralaskan sandal jepit Swallow kepunyaan pembantu rumahnya. Gerutuannya terus aja menggema ke seisi rumah. Dan begonya si Nesia tidak berpegangan saat berlari menuruni tangga dan hampir aja jatuh terjengkang jika ia terlambat berpegangan pada _sesuatu._

Oke, setidaknya ia sudah selamat dari pantat ngilu. Tapi..tapi tunggu dulu! Dia memang jatuh ke lantai dan pantatnya tidak ngilu, tapi kenapa justru yang menjadi _alas_ tempat ia terjatuh dalam posisi duduk kayaknya... empuk gimana gitu. Ia menengok ke bawah dan demi jenggot Zeus seorang cowok-lah yang menjadi jaring penahannya saat jatuh tadi. Oke, baca: yang menjadi penadahnya saat ia terpeleset jatuh.

"O-em-ji, maaf, maaf. Aduuh, "Nesia segera bangkit berdiri dan membantu cowok itu untuk menegakkan tubuhnya dan Nesia yakin banget kalo itu cowok pasti salah satu rusuknya patah. Indonesia meskipun kurus nggak bisa dibilang enteng juga. Pikirnya Nesia: _gue yakin pasti tadi mantaf banget, pasti mantaf! Nah, sekarang masalahnya, dia bakal ngamuk apa kagak nih?_

"Nggak apa-apa kan? Nggak sakit kan? "Nesia berkata khawatir sambil berusaha merapikan hoodie si cowok, yang sumfah jangkung pisan. Dia harus berjinjit-jinjit dan saat mendongak menatap wajah si cowok... jiaaaaahhh berasa kayak di sinetron.

Kalau ini di komik-komik atau anime pasti bakal ada bunga-bunga melayang. Dan kalau ini ada di sinetron pasti _backsound_-nya lagu-lagu Lovey Dovey gitu. Cowok itu... cowok itu kok ganteng banget ya? Dengan polosnya Nesia cengo dengan mulut mangap dan muncul kata-kata dipikirannya: _K-kok ini cowok ganteng banget nyak? Dikasih makan apa gituh ampe ganteng begini? Tunggu! Di-dia bukan sebangsa ama gue. Ta-tapi guanteng kyaaaaaaaa~_

"Ka-kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?"

Tiba-tiba si cowok nyerocos macam senapan tempur dalam bahasa yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Indonesia. Telunjuknya di arahkan pada cewek rebel tersebut dan tatapannya jelas jengkel tapi Nesia yang udah keburu cengo dijejelin ama kata-kata bahasa asing yang sama sekali tidak familier membuat dia makin bingung. Dan saat si cowok bishie itu selesai menuntaskan kekesalannya, Nesia dengan sangat innocent-nya bertanya, "Siapa kau? Ngapain ada di rumahku? Mau nyolong ya? Ish, cakep-cakep maling, malu ama tampang!"

Indonesia mengira bahwa si bishie sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapannya sampai si cowok menempeleng kepala Nesia dan menyahutinya. "Aku? Maling? Aku ini tamu. TAMU disini. Kamu yang siapa? Pembantu?" tapi jelas aksen bicaranya memperkuat bahwa ia tidak termasuk keturunan bangsa Indonesia.

Karena tidak mampu menyahuti lagi ucapan cowok bishie itu, dan juga karena saking emosinya, Indonesia mengangkat kakinya kemudian menghantamkannya ke tungkai cowok itu hingga ia berteriak kesakitan dan melompat-lompat sambil menyumpah dalam bahasa... Belanda?

Nesia mengumandangkan tawa iblisnya(?) sambil berkacak pinggang. "Nyahahahahahahaha, mantaf kan tuh, sukurin, macem-macem sih situ ama ane." (**A/N**: Indonesia memakai banyak kata serapan dan bahasa karena memang Indonesia mempunyai banyak bahasa di daerahnya).

Ditengah kesakitannya si cowok meraih wajah Nesia dan mencengkeramnya. "Hei, jangan dikira saya takut untuk melawan perempuan. Kamu kira saya segan untuk tak membalas?"

GLEK! Mendengar itu Nesia hanya bisa mengeluarkan tatapan _Wah, mamfus deh_. Demi mencari aman, ia menutup mulut.

Kemudian si cowok bishie melangkah dengan sedikit terpincang-pincang menuju ruang tamu. Ugh, Nesia yakin tendangannya tadi ke tulang kiri orang itu cukup keras dan mantap. _Pasti sakit,_ Nesia meringis. Setidaknya dia tidak membalasnya. Indonesia mengikuti langkah si bishie dengan lunglai sampa akhirnya satu pikiran menghampirinya dan ia membeku di tempatnya.

"Demi pampers Eros!" ia mulai menggerutu.

Ayah Indonesia yang melihat cowok bishie itu duduk di sofa di sebelahnya dan putrinya yang tertahan berdiri saja sedari tadi dekat lemari bufet akhirnya buka mulut. "Ada apa, Indonesia? Oh, kurasa kalian sudah saling bertemu ya? Sudah berkenalan? Kami tadi mendengar suara ribut, apa yang terjadi?"

"Si-siapa pria tersebut, Ayah?"

"Lho, kamu belum tahu? Kok masih bertanya? Coba deh kamu ke sini dan Ayah akan memperkenalkannya padamu. Ayo, sini, Nesia, jangan malu-malu begitu. "

Indonesia memilih tempat kosong di samping kiri ayahnya agar tak perlu berdekatan secara langsung dengan si bishie. _Gue malu-malu ? Ama cowok ini ? Demi lipstik Aphrodite, ngerasa bahagia aja kagak, malu-malu ama dia cuma karena dia malu-maluin. Cepatlah selesai, ayo ayooo _,doanya dalam hati.

"Oke pertama, Ayah cuma mau bilang kalau—"

Indonesia menginterupsi ucapan sang Ayah dengan mengangkat tangannya dengan sopan dan menjulurkan wajah ke depan. "Err… bisa langsung ke topik pembicaraan saja, Ayah? Kumohon?"

Beliau berusaha mengerahkan kesabarannya bagi puterinya yang manja ini, memutar bola matanya kemudian melanjutkan, "Baiklah, Indonesia aku hendak memperkenalkan engkau pada Netherland. Kau—kau bisa memanggilnya Holland jika kau mau. Dan… eh…. "

"Ayah, topik pembicaraannya? Topik utamanya..?" dengan tidak sabar Indonesia merongrong sang Ayah dan ia muak untuk melihat wajah si bishie yang kadang suka mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Nesia, kau harus mendengarnya baik-baik. Dan jangan memotong ucapan Ayah jika belum selesai juga—"

"Ayah, jika Ayah tidak mengulur pembicaraan maka aku takkan mengeluh. Aku janji!"

"Oke. Netherlands ini datang jauh-jauh dari Holland (sama aja ya? -_-") kemari karena dia adalah lelaki yang akan dijodohkan denganmu. Dia adalah calon tunanganmu, Nesia."

"Oke, " Nesia mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya tanda dia mulai shock dan bingung. "Boleh aku bicara?" ketika sang Ayah mengangguk, ia merepet keras-keras macam ban mobil. "Demi arang Hestia! Ayah belum pernah memberitahukan hal ini padaku—oh mungkin saja pernah dan aku sama sekali lupa. Tapi—tapi kenapa harus dia?" Indonesia mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Netherland tajam. "Oh, Ayah, Demi celana Apollo yang trendi! Kenapa—kenapa harus dia? Seharusnya Ayah memberitahuku jauh-jauh hari—oh tidak, seharusnya Ayah memberitahuku dari dulu!"

"Nesia—"

"Jahat banget, pemaksaan, kejam! Dan DEMI RENCONGNYA POSEIDON KENAPA NETHERLANDS HAH?"

"Cukup, Nesia, cukup—"

"Ohmaygat, pampers Eros, lipstik Aphrodite, sepatu Nike!"

"CUKUP, NESIA!"

Dan dengan amat sangat sopannya dan mungkin saja demi menarik perhatian orang tua Indonesia (itu dimata Nesia) Holland mengambil alih pembicaraan dengan sedikit mengajaknya bicara. Pemilihan katanya yang baik dan sopan juga tutur katanya yang lembut pasti akan membuat siapa saja melupakan sifatnya yang tadi kasar pada Nesia. Bahkan Indonesia hampir saja melupakan hal itu. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil mengangguk-angguk sok ngerti dan tisu di tangan kanan untuk menghapus air mata yang dengan deras mengalir yang hanya oleh Indonesia, Tuhan dan seisi Olympus saja yang tahu apakah itu air mata asli atau sekadar trik untuk mencuri hati orang tuanya.

"Yah, kau mengerti kan, sejak kecil—sejak kau baru lahir—kita di.. err.. maksudku ditetapkan untuk berjodoh. Bukan berarti ini juga mau_ku _," ia menekankan kata terakhir itu dan melanjutkan. "Jadi ini juga terserah padamu, Nesia. Kita—kita bisa menjalin kerja sama, kau tahu. Oh ya, kau bisa memikirkannya lagi, semuanya terserah padamu."

"Akunya nggak mau tuh, gimana dong?" dengan sarkastik dan nyolot dia menyahut pasti. "Aku nggak mau ama cowok macem dia, Ayah, Bunda. Ngertiin aku dong!"

"Mungkin kita bisa bicara berdua untuk mendiskusikannya?" saran Holland ringan.

"Diskusi? Wong aku nggak mau ama kamu, apa yang harus diomongin lagi? Ge-er ah kalo kamu pikir aku mau ama kamu. Pokonya. Aku. Nggak. Mau. Dijodohin. Ama. Netherlands. Atau. Holland. Atau. Siapapun. Kau."

"Indonesia!" Bundanya memberi tatapan peringatan dan jika Bundanya sudah angkat bicara seperti ini, berarti posisinya sudah terjepit. Ini nggak adil, tiga lawan satu. Dia dikeroyok! Oh oke, ini namanya sudah direncanakan sehingga ia tak bisa menyiapkan argumen yang praktis bisa memenangkannya dalam debat keroyokan ini. Biasanya Bunda-nya akan selalu membelanya dan ia akan selalu menurut apa kata Bunda tapi jika sudah begini maka ia akan bertahan sendiri.

_Say no to Netherlands or whatever his name!_

Bundanya menarik tangan Nesia untuk keluar dari ruang tamu menuju taman belakang rumah sederhana mereka, oh rupanya sekarang ibunya yang hendak ambil tindakan untuk membujuknya jika ayahnya sudah tak mampu lagi mengatasi sikap keras kepala Indonesia.

Well, baru saja bundanya mengutarakan maksudnya Indonesia sudah menebalkan telinganya dan bersenandung sumbang dengan ber-lalalalalalala~ ria yang sama sekali tak merdu namun berguna menahan ucapan bundanya yang sedari tadi bercuap-cuap ria. Ibunya yang sudah putus asa menghadapi sikap penolakan Nesia akhirnya meninggalkannya dan berkata bahwa ia akan mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada tamu _tampan_ mereka yang belum tentu datang seumur hidup sekali ke rumah mereka.

"Cih, di pikir aku mau ama cowok bishie macam Netherlands? Mimpi kali ye dapetin cewek secantik aku ini. Emang nggak banyak sih ada cewek kayak aku, tapi kayaknya nggak usah ngejar-ngejar ampe segitunya deh. Dipikir aku mau ama si bishie itu…. Wait! Bishie?"

Indonesia baru menyadari gumamannya itu, tapi kemudian tak mau ambil pusing. Lagipula pasti Netherlands sudah pulang dan takkan datang lagi untuk mengganggunya.

"Indonesia."

"Gyaaaa~ Ayammm ayam!" dengan latahnya yang kelewatan parah, Nesia terlonjak mendengar suara bisikan tepat di telinganya. Ia memerah malu saat melihat Netherland berdiri tepat di sampingnya, sedikit menunduk agar bisa berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Ka-kamu, ohmaygat… issshhh demi pispot—"

"Oh baiklah, jangan membawa barang-barang dewa-dewimu, Nesia. "Netherlands tertawa kecil melihat tingkah polah Indonesia yang mungkin saja amat sangat lucu di matanya. "Aku kemari, yah jujur saja untuk bicara secara langsung padamu. Kau tahu, tentang… perjodohan kita."

"Nyeh, kayak aku mau dengar saja. Ya sudah, lanjutkan. " Indonesia melipat tangannya di dada dan membuang tatapannya jauh-jauh, menolak untuk menatap secara langsung sepasang mata hijau yang terus memandanginya.

"Sejak kau kecil, orangtuaku—orangtuamu juga—sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk menjodohkan kita. Mereka pikir kita mungkin bisa saling bekerja sama untuk membangun negaramu, Indonesia. Lagipula, aku yakin jika kita bersatu—oke, kau ngerti maksudku kan? Kita bisa membuat negerimu jadi lebih baik. Kita akan membagi kekuasaan menjadi dua, mengurus negerimu bersama. Well, saling bahu-membahu maksudku."

"Tidak membuatku tergoda. Trims" _oh oke, gue mulai termakan omongan si Netherlands, oh Zeus tolong aku!_

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, bukan? Mari kita awali dengan kerja sama. Dan, apa kau tidak tahu, kita sudah menjalin kerja sama sejak lama dan semuanya semakin berjalan baik, bukan? Mengapa kita tidak melanjutkannya untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi?"

_Tidak, tidak. HELP! Charming banget, kenapa gue lemah ama sosok bishie ini? CIH! DEMI GAUN HERA APA YANG HARUS GUE LAKUIN? Omongan Netherlands bukan cuma manis, tapi bagaimana jika ada benarnya?_

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Indonesia, mencoba menyembunyikan nada keraguan dalam suaranya.

"Yeah, kurasa kita harus mencoba."

Indonesia melirik sepasang mata hijau cemerlang itu dan ia segera menyesal, panah Eros menancap di kedua matanya *salah* menancap padanya. Ia suka sekali dengan warna mata Netherlands. Belum, belum, ia tidak termakan dan terpesona begitu saja. Hanya saja ia menyukai warna matanya itu.

"Maksudmu mencoba dengan langsung kawin—maksudku, menikah? Begitukah? Oh yang benar saja, Zeus..." ia mulai berdecak dan menggeleng jengkel.

"Tidak harus, kita bisa melanjutkannya dalam tahap pertunangan. Mudah, bukan?"

"Yeeee.. itu mudah bagi kau, tidak untukku. Kamu tidak menanggung malu sama sekali kan? Aku, Indonesia, harus bertunangan di usia 16 tahun? Ha to the ha, silahkan cium pampers Eros!"

"Kau lucu sekali, aku menyukainya. "Lagi-lagi Holland tertawa seakan itu adalah lelucon, ia mengangkat telapak tangannya yang lebar untuk mengacak-acak rambut Nesia yang panjang dan terikat rapi dalam kepangan di satu sisi bahunya. "Yeah, kenapa harus malu? Kau dan aku, kau tidak sendiri kan?"

_Cih, tadi dia tidak sebaik dan semanis ini saat aku menendang kakinya. Ada apa dengan dia? Kena timpuk batu gitu? Aku tidak yakin dengan dia, tapi... kurasa dia ada benarnya. Apa ucapannya bisa kupercaya?_

"Maksudku, aku malu dengan teman-temanku. Mereka masih bersekolah, begitu juga aku, tapi aku malah—secara tiba-tiba seperti ini—oh bukan, amat sangat kelewat tiba-tiba, telah mendapat calon tunangan—"

"Calon suami, lebih tepatnya." Koreksi Netherlands cepat.

"Hei! Demi Tartarus, aku tak mau menikah muda. Itupun tidak dengan kau. Tidak, terima kasih."

"Jadi bagaimana dengan acara pertunangan kita? Bukankah tadi kau sudah menyetujuinya?"

Indonesia menyangkal dengan sedikit gelagapan, ia memilin-milin ujung kepangan rambutnya tanda gugup. "Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku setuju. Aku hanya bilang bahwa... bahwa kita bisa mencobanya."

"Itu kalimat lain dari 'ya' menurutku."

Indonesia memutar kedua matanya dengan jengkel. "Terserah kaulah mau ngomong apa."

Netherlands mengangkat lengannya dengan canggung kemudian mengalungkannya di bahu kecil Nesia untuk satu detik Indonesia hendak menolak namun sebelum ia bicara toh cowok bishie itu sudah melepaskan rangkulannya. "Menurutmu, kapan kita akan melangsungkan acara?"

"Ha to the ha, " Nesia tertawa hambar, bahkan tak niat. "Lucu deh, kau tanya aku maka aku akan meminta tenggang waktu selama mungkin."

"Bagaimana jika besok? Orangtuamu sudah setuju untuk melangsungkan acara besok jika kau sudah berkata 'ya'. Menurutmu bagimana dengan ide itu? Oh ya kurasa besok..."

"Demi Tuhan, ohmaygat, "bisikan ngeri itu hanya Nesia yang bisa mendengarnya. "Demi celana Zeus, demi bedak Aphrodite, demi botol susu Eros, demi blus keren Apollo, dan—dan oh demi kuburan Kronos di Tartarus, oh Tuhan..."

"... Indonesia, kau ingin memakai gaun apa di acara kita? Eh? Nesia..?" Netherlands menoleh ke belakang dan melihat gadis itu sudah tepar duluan di atas rerumputan saking shock-nya mendengar ucapan Netherland. Oh ya, benar dia pingsan saking terkejutnya.

Netherlands bahkan tersenyum kecut melihatnya.

**xxxxxx****X****xxxxxx**

**A/N: **Saya nggak bakal banyak omong di sini. Cuma mau minta maap kalo bahasanya Indo-tan si chara OOC itu campur aduk, kan para readers tahu sendiri kalo bahasa serapan ke bahasa Indonesia banyak banget jadi ya mohon dimaklumi kurangnya.

Reviews are appreciated, semakin banyak review yang mengalir semakin cepat chapter selanjutnya di-post.

Atau… review yang mandek justru makin memperlambat kisah abal ini untuk update. Thanks for reading =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, it's belong to Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei

**Warning :**Out of Character a.k.a OOC, AU a.k.a Alternative Universe and Full OC

**A/N :**Seperti biasa standar Author's Note saya, don't like don't read. Banyak chara OOC yang muncul. RnR please :D

**~~~Chapter II : Half ****Engaged**

Indonesia menatap cermin besar di kamarnya, menatap refleksinya sendiri. _Ini parah banget, pokoknya buruk deh. __Apa kata Jakarta ama Bandung ama yang lain-lain kalo mereka tahu aku adalah calon istri Holland? Pispot Zeus!_ Indonesia terus merutuk dalam hati.

"Gaunnya emang cantik banget sih dan... yah, aku nggak pernah ngira kalo hari _semengerikan_ ini bakal tiba. Aku dan Netherlands? Oke, gue mau tepar. " Dengan dramatis Nesia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi dan memasang ekspresi tersiksa.

Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Netherlands, esok harinya acara pertunangan itu akan di selenggarakan. Dan dia ingin sekali mengomeli orang tuanya yang rupanya telah mempersiapkan acara ini dengan matang tanpa persetujuannya. Buktinya, sebelum ia berkata setuju dengan pasti ia sudah di hadapkan pada acara pertunangan. Yang benar saja. Ayah dan Bundanya telah bersekongkol merencanakan ini semua, dan dari jumlah tamu yang datang nyaris membuat Indonesia jatuh bengek.

_Apa yang akan di katakan Jakarta nanti? Apalagi si tukang gosip Bandung, terus Surabaya bakal mengolok-olok aku. OHMAYGAT! Gimana kalo Aceh bakal mencincangku dengan rencongnya? Ini memang ide yang amat sangat buruk._ Indonesia mondar-mandir dengan resah di kamarnya. Dan berkali-kali pula ia nyaris terjungkal karena gaun konyolnya. Oke, mungkin Indonesia mulai terkena pengaruh Bandung yang amat fashionable, tapi dia amat sangat membenci sepatu berhak tinggi. Oh terima kasih.

Pintunya digedor dari luar dan ia ngeri banget kalau ternyata Aceh juga Papua yang hendak melabraknya itu. Namun tak taunya itu adalah Bundanya yang mungkin rada sarap menjelang upacara pertunangan anaknya.

"Nesia, kenapa kamu... Nesia, kamu cantik sekali." Bundanya yang tadinya mungkin mau mengomelinya kini tercengang menatap putrinya yang memang... seperti Putri. Oh well, Cinderella dadakan, mungkin. "Gaun ini cocok sekali untukmu, sungguh."

"Bah, "Indonesia memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. "Jangan meledek aku, Bunda. Aku yakin pasti aku sudah seperti dako-chan. Rambut diuwel-uwel, gaun sesak, make-up badut, kalian jahat sekali padaku. Ihiks."

"Nesia, Bunda ama Ayahmu kayaknya nggak menurunkan sifat lebay dramatis kayak gitu deh. Kamu dapet gen resesif dari mana sih?" ekspresi ibunya terlihat seperti emoticon berikut =_="

"Habis—habis huhuhuhu~ Ihiks. Bunda ama Ayah udah menyiapkan semua ini dan aku malu, aku masih 16 tahun, aku nggak mau menikah dulu. Apalagi dengan Netherlands! " Indonesia memasang tampang "puppyeyes" pada ibunya.

"Halah, kamu sok menolak, padahal Bunda yakin kamu sebenarnya mau kan ama si Holland? Jangan sok nolak deh, Nesia. Tuh mukamu tuh nujukkin tampang mupeng kamu, sok jaim aja."

"Issshh, kok Bunda ngomongnnya gitu sih ama aku? Jahat banget!"

"Ya sudahlah, Nesia, kalau sudah siap cepatlah turun. Yang lain-lain sudah menunggumu—"

"Tunggu, Bunda! Yang lain-lain siapa?"

Indonesia tidak mendapat jawabannya, karena ibunaya langsung pergi begitu saja. Jantungnya udah dagdigdug, mungkin saudara-saudara dan teman-temannya diundang. Ohmaygat, ini baru pesta pertunangan konyol tapi tamu yang diundang sudah cukup membuat ia mau pingsan. Bagaimana—bagaimana jika dia dan Netherlands menikah nanti? Wait! Dia ama Netherlands nikah? Oh my, that's a NIGHTMARE! Nesia mematut diri untuk terakhir kalinya, mengutuki high heels yang membuat ia jalan bengkok-bengkok kemudian berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju lantai satu. Oh yeah, tamu-tamu itu sudah menunggu.

_Musik apa itu? Suara tamu itu seperti lalat—oh bukan, seperti VUVUZELA! Dan—dan aku gugup sekali, mau pipis(?)_, penyakit gugup Indonesia kumat dan dia mulai keringat dingin. Benar saja, saudara-saudara sebangsanya datang, juga teman-temannya, dan ia tak menyangka orangtuanya begitu berniat mengadakan acara ini. Oh mungkin ini hanya formalitas saja, karena bisa-bisa dalam menghitung hari dia bisa satu rumah dengan Holland nantinya (baca: M-E-N-I-K-A-H). Jadi, ini baik atau buruk? Help!

"Wah, Nesia..."

Oke, siapa pula itu yang berbisik-bisik? Apakah penampilannya benar-benar seperti badut? Ouch! Hampir saja ia terpeleset jatuh dari tangga. Mungkin dia bakal butuh bantuan Bandung untuk mengajarinya berlatih memakai sepatu berhak tinggi. Dan—dan—ohmaygat, siapa cowok yang memakai tuksedo sederhana yang berdiri di taman belakang rumahnya itu? SIAPA? Kok—kok ganteng banget?

_Nesia, sadarkan pikiranmu, itu Netherlands tau, dan kamu masih mau ngakuin kalo dia ganteng? Elo telat! Harusnya dari kemarin elo ngomong gitu_. Indonesia menggeleng-geleng pasrah. _Calon suami gue ganteng banget_, mukanya udah mulai semerah tomat milik Romano.

Netherlands mendongak dari arah taman, menatap Indoensia. Oh yeah, _hanya_ Indoensia di mata Netherlands saat ini. Begitu juga bagi Indonesia, bahkan tatanan ruangan tempat ia berpijak kini dan pandangan seisi tamu undangan tidak mencuri perhatiannya sama sekali. Bedanya, Indoneia menatap Netherlands dengan pandangan elo-bakal-mati-setelah-ini tapi justru si cowok bishie malah tersenyum macam orang lenjeh di tempatnya.

Netherlands mengulurkan tangan saat Indonesia masih berada dua meter jauhnya. Nesia yang sudah tidak tahan mengahadap siksaan sepatu hak tingginya memilih menyambar uluran tangan Netherlands saat masih jauh dari jangkauannya. Hasilnya? "Kyaaaaa! Ayamm ayaaaammm!" Indonesia menjerit karena ia terpeleset dan Netherlands dengan refleks yang jempolan menangkapnya. Bukan, bukan menangkap seperti kemarin-kemarin dimana dia yang menjadi alas, dia _memang_ menangkap Indonesia.

"UWOOOH! SO SWEET~" Padang dengan heboh berteriak-teriak dan bertepuk tangan. "Ambo juga mau di gendong kayak begono!"

Dengan sigap Ambon menutup mulut si cewek gahar tersebut kemudian menariknya mundur. " Silahkan dimulai, beta akan menjaga beta punya pacar."

Indonesia makin merasa malu, kelewat malu karena insiden tadi. Dia berjanji akan membuat perhitungan dengan Padang nanti, lihat saja. Ia mendorong Netherlands supaya jauh-jauh darinya. Hukum adat Timur harus tetap di jaga dan dia nggak bakal mau dipeluk-peluk begitu saja oleh cowok macam Netherlands.

Tapi kok rasanya pidato ayahnya yang makin lama makin ngebosenin itu makin membuat anaknya malu? Ish nggak nyadar banget apa ya kalo acara macem begini udah cukup membuat image 'jaim' dan 'ke-Timur-an' Indonesia bakal tercoreng. Masalahnya ini Netherlands, tau kan? Cowok bishie bernama Netherlands yang kayaknya mirip-mirip si Russia. Indonesia nggak berani untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi taman dan rumahnya yang penuh tamu. Cukup sudah rasa malu yang ia terima. Ia tak mau melihat tatapan mengejek saudara-saudaranya padanya, biarkan saja. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang bakal jadi sasarannya. NETHERLANDS!

Mungkin Indonesia terlalu lama ber-cengo ria dan bermain dengan sikap sensi-nya karena tau-tau si Netherlands sudah mengambil cincin dengan sebongkah batu safir di atasnya. Dimata Nesia, Netherlands mengambil cincin dari box yang dipegangi oleh sang ayah bak gerak _slow motion_ yang meledeknya dan ia jadi makin gemas. _Cepatlah, cepatlaaaah_, Indonesia memejamkan matanya.

VOILA! Cincin itu terpasang dengan sempurna di jari manis kirinya. Cincin yang cantik, cocok sekali untuknya. Nesia bertanya-tanya siapa yang memilih cincin ini karena well, ini cocok sekali. Indonesia menurunkan tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja cincin tersebut meluncur jatuh dari jemarinya.

"Eh copot, yah copooott. Itu cincinnya copot!" Demi apapun, Indonesia mengutuk hobi latahnya yang sudah keterlaluan itu. Dan Netherlands dengan sabar—sabar yang dipaksakan—membungkuk untuk mengambil benda berkilauan tersebut. Indonesia yakin banget kalau Netherlands sama menanggung malunya dengan dirinya. Bedanya, Indoensia malu dengan acara konyolnya ini, dan Netherlands malu dengan sikap dan tingkah Indonesia yang memang _memalukan_.

"Oh.. eh, makasih."

"Psst, Nesia, "ayahnya mendelik padanya dan melirik box cincin yang masih tersisa satu untuk Netherlands.

"Oh iya, " Berharap acara ini segera selesai Indonesia mengambil benda itu dan memasangakannya dengan paksa ke jari manis kiri Netherlands. Tunggu, tunggu dulu, kok nggak muat? Ini nggak bisa masuk, ya ampun. Nesia memaksakan lingkaran emas putih itu untuk menembus jemari Netherlands dan hasilnya sama sekali nihil.

"Indonesia.."

"Wait, aku bisa kok. Tunggu, tunggu bentar ini dikit lagi..." Oke mari tinggalkan gaya anggun yang dipaksakan ibundanya padanya saat acara berlangsung. Indonesia kembali pada sikap rewel dan ngambekkannya karena cincin itu masih saja bandel untuk menolaknya. Nesia mengangkat lengan Netherlands dan memutarnya, memuntirnya ke segala arah, ia terfokus pada lengannya, bukan jarinya. Itulah bodohnya Indonesia.

"Nesia." Bundanya hendak menghentikan tindakan anaknya yang mungkin saja bakal membuat keseleo lengan Netherlands tapi Indonesia menghindar.

"Ini dikit lagi tau!"

Dengan segenap tenaga dan dengan napsunya si Indonesia memuntir-muntir lengan kiri Netherlands, cowok itu sendiri bingung apa dia sengaja memperlakukannya begini karena... karena Indonesia hanya memainkan lengannya, bukan mencoba memasukkan cincin sialan itu.

Netherlands menahan Indonesia dan wajahnya bahkan lebih merah dari lipstiknya Gwen Stefani. Ia berkata, "Nesia, jangan main-main, dear." Kemudian si bishie membantu Indonesia memakaikan cincin pertunangan itu di jari manis sebelah kirinya dengan cara sedikit memutar-mutarnya dengan perlahan dan simsalabim! Cincin itu terpasang dengan sempurna.

_Oh oke, aku sakit perut, aku mau pipis, demi codetnya Ares, aku malu tingkat dewa_, batin Indonesia.

"Nah, kalian sudah resmi bertunangan sekarang." ucap sang ayah puas.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa permisi atau assalamualaikum, Netherlands mengecup pipi Indonesia. Lembut, tapi dalam waktu satu detik Indonesia yakin banget kalo cowok itu tersenyum. Kok dia yang seneng gitu? Oh jelas dia seneng, itu bukan mau Indoensia dan jelas Netherlands yang untung. Bukankah dia benar?

"Ne-Netherlands!"

Suara gumaman oooohh—uwoooooh—prikitiew—suitsuit berkumandang ke seisi rumah Indonesiadan seketika itu juga dunia Nesia jumpalitan guling-guling memeshikute(?) sejak hari itu. Sudah jelas.

Dia, Indonesia, yang baru berusia 16 tahun, telah bertunangan dengan seorang cowok yang tidak jelas umurnya, dan mungkin seorang pedo yang mengincar gadis-gadis muda sepertinya (Author: hei sadarlah, Nesia). Tinggal menunggu waktu sampa ia menyandang status: Indoland a.k.a Indonesia-Netherlands. Mungkin dia telah bertunangan, tapi mungkin itu hanya bagi Netherlands dan orangtuanya, baginya dia akan terus bernyanyi: I'm single and very happy~ uwouwooo!

"Indonesia!"

Sip, sekarang dia malah pingsan. Kayaknya si Indonesia butuh terapi untuk mengurangi respon dramatis lebay-nya itu, dan ah iya satu lagi. Dia butuh obat penghilang penyakit latah. Itu saja, terima kasih.

**xxxxxx****X****xxxxxx**

Oke, akhirnya selesai juga. Kelewat singkat dibanding chapter 1? Well, kali sengaja saya potong, kalo digabung-gabung bakal kepanjangan dan jadi nggak bagus. Oke-lah susah jelasinnya pokoke review aja yo, dear readers! \

**A/N: **Minna-san~ *dibekep* author's note-nya singkat kok cuma... **please a review if you want to update soon**. Thanks for reading =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, it's belong to Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei

**Warning :**Out of Character a.k.a OOC, AU a.k.a Alternative Universe and Full OC

**A/N :**Don't like don't read. Gaya bahasa campur aduk dan semuanya serba ala Nike :D

**~~~Chapter III : Me Plus You~~~**

Indonesia baru saja berpamitan dengan Bali. Dia berkunjung ke sana sekadar untuk mampir dan ngumpul-ngumpul dengan Surabaya juga Ambon dan Palembang yang sering banget mampir ke rumahnya Bali. Kata mereka sih rumahnya si cowok yang suka banget kumat berkecak-kecak ria itu bener-bener bikin betah. (Author sama sekali nggak yakin melihat dari tingkah autis si pemilik rumah yang sangat suka memakai kostum barong-sai dan menari-nari gembira mengelilingi api unggun sambil ber-abababababababa ria). Oh mungkin itu kesarapan author pribadi. Ma(ng)ap.

Oke balik ke fic, mulai ngelantur.

Tadi malam mereka mengadakan pajamas party, campur aduk semuanya saudara-saudara Indonesia sekadar untuk nostalgia dan habis sudah pesta-pesta bermasker ria dan nge-gosip sepanjang malam. Sayang Bandung tak bisa datang karena masalah daerahnya yang tengah di landa lautan asin *salah* Lautan Api. Jadi dia pasti sibuk menombakkan bambu runcing untuk saling bergontok-gontokkan dan adu otot ama orang-orang. Yah kali dah Mbak Bandung yang _girly_ jago nombak orang.

Ama si Yogya, dia juga nggak bisa ikut. Sepertinya sama kayak permasalahan si Bandung. Dan Indonesia ampe ngakak guling-guling bayangin kalo Yogya dengan gaya angghun *medhok* menusukkan sebilah keris berkarat ke arah musuh yang pegang senapan.

"Tak tusuk kamoeeeee~~" ujar Yogya dengan merdu dan gaya menyindennya

_Keburu mati kau, Nak, ckck_, batin Nesia geli.

Sambil berjalan tertaih-tatih ngesot(?) Indonesia sampai di halaman rumah Bali yang penuh candi. Dengan sangat co cweet-nya Surabaya dan Bali mengantarnya hingga ke depan pagar(?). Bahkan Ambon jauh-jauh datang lagi dari timur hanya untuk mengantar Nesia ke pagar depan (oke, ini super lebay).

"Sering-sering aja ya nginep disini. " Dengan medhok-medhok Bali-nya, Denpasar mencium punggung tangan Indonesia. "Hueek, amis. Ish abis megang apa sih?"

"Te-terasi." Kata Indonesia dengan sangat _innocent_-nya.

"AMIT-AMIT JABANG BEBIH!"

"Nyahahahahahaha, tadi Indonesia ngebantu inyong bikin sambel terasi. "Surabaya tertawa geli melihat Denpasar yang muntah-muntah hebat di tempatnya, dan ini lagi-lagi karena ulah iseng sang author lebay.

"Cuih cuih cuiiihhhhh. Sucikanlah kembali saya ya, Syiwa~" oke Denpasar mulai sarap gara-gara terasi.

"Udah ah lebay lu. "

"WHOA! Indonesia, itu ada cowok gantheng di luar pagar. Sepertinya menunggu Indonesia—"

Indonesia menoleh ke belakang dan menyipitkan mata. Maklum udah tua, mulai siwer *dijewer Ibu Pertiwi*

"Itu Netherlands! Itu si cowok gantheng. Tampaknya dia menunggu Indonesia. Bagaimana ini ? Kalo Indonesia tak mau, bisa buat beta tak? Beta juga mau unyu!"

"Najish tralala sumpah lu, Mbon. Elu kan udah punya Padang, mau lo di kutuk jadi batu kayak si Malin-k Kutang? Kagak kan? Lagian masa jeruk kok makan jeruk."

"Psstt, jangan begitchu. Ntar jadi ketahuan kalo beta suka ama cowok. Padang bisa benar-benar mengutuk 'itu' beta jadi isi pensil. Mau kamu beta kasih tau tentang kita—?"

"Demi muka kau yang songong itu ya, Mbon, sini lu. MASUK SEKARANG ! Eh, Surabaya, kau ikut kita aja threesome di dalam, mau ?"

Dan untuk sejenak masalah si bishie Netherlands ngilang dari kepala Indonesia. Ia cengo bin mangap melihat tingkah saudaranya. Nesia mengangkat tangan dan menutup rahangnya yang jatuh itu sehingga kembali mingkem. "Kiamat sudah dekat. Dan gue belom tobat. This is a pen!"

"Hoi, Nesia!" panggil Netherlands dengan gaharnya dari balik pagar, dia melambai-lambaikan spanduk demo *salah* tangannya dengan semangat sampai Indonesia sempat mengira saking nepsongnya si bishie bakal manjat pagar kawat berduri itu tapi itu cuma Nesia-nya aja yang punya imajinasi ketinggian.

Oke, threesome itu sudah masuk kembali ke dalam rumah Denpasar dan Indonesia seharusnya membawa kamera lawasnya. Atau ya paling kagak gitu ya handy-cam, dia nggak nyangka kalo bakal ada threesome muncul depan mata. _MAU. REKAM. MAU. LIAT. IKUUUUUT!_

Dan tiba-tiba saja Netherlands sudah berdiri di sampingnya, menggotong kopernya yang meskipun cuma menginap satu malam tapi bobotnya lumayan. Netherlands menarik lengan kurus Indonesia supaya nggak kembali masuk untuk mengintip aksi tiga saudaranya.

"Ukh… Nesia, apa isi kopermu ini?"

"Nyeh? Oh cuma pedang, tombak, ama bambu runcing doang sih. Kenapa?"

"Oh nggak papa kok. " Pikiran Netherlands: _CEWEK SADIS! GUE CALON KDRT!_

Kemdudian si lemot Indonesia baru ngeh kalo Netherlands ada bareng dia (kemana aja neng?) dan dia mulai mencak-mencak lagi seenak jidat. "Heh, ngapain ente ke sini? Sengaja nyamperin ane apa emang rencananye mau ngikutin ane? Maksudnya entu bahasa kerennya nge-_stalk_ gitu. Ane nggak mau pulang bareng ente."

Oke Netherlands mulai ketularan ke-autisan Nesia. Dunia emang udah jungkir balik kali ya. Dia nyengir lebar mendengar cerocosan _tunangannya_. Oh iya bener, tunangan. Netherlands mengacak-acak ramut hitam berkilat Nesia yang baru aja terkena sentuhan tangan Denpasar yang memberi jasa _creambath_ cuma-cuma untuknya.

"Maygot, jangan asal sentuh deh. Tau gak seberapa susahnya rambut ini jadi begini? Puhlease deh _don't touch touch ya_. " Well, dia butuh kursus bahasa Inggris. Mungkin kedatangan Arthur untuk berkunjung bagus juga-,-

"Udahlah, Nesia, cukup. Aku datang ke sini itu mau jemput kamu. " kata Netherlands terus terang. Nyeh gaya bicaranya yang (sok) formal dan (sok) penting itu membuat Nesia ingin ber-cuih cuih melihatnya.

"Nggak butuh weeeks. " Indonesia memeletkan lidahnya ke arah si cowok bishie.

"Aku tunanganmu. Aku ingin menjemputmu. Harus."

"Nyeh, so what gitchu loh! Mau situ tunangan gue kek, temen kek, kakak kek. Pokoknya siapapun kamu, nggak peduli. Nggak ngerasa tuh ane jadi tunangan ente. Weeeeksss!"

Tampang Netherlands udah pas banget itu jadi ini-bocah-asli-nyolot-ngajak-ribut-deh. Tapi dia kembali tenang dan mendongak ke langit yang tiba-tiba saja mendung. Oke, serasa seluruh dunia musuhin Nesia, nggak pas banget sih cuaca hari ini. Nyeh!

"Hujan. " Netherlands menengadahkan telapak tangannya menghadap ke atas untuk merasakan air hujan. Untung aja mereka berada di balkon rumah Denpasar yan terlindung. "Ayo cepat kita pulang, kalau kelamaan disini bisa-bisa kau masuk angin."

"Cih!"

Meski begitu tetap saja Netherlands melepas jaket yang dikenakannya lalu memakaikannya di bahu Nesia, kemudian seraya mengangkat koper berisi tombak, bambu runcing dan segala macem senjata perang itu, ia merangkul Indonesia menuju mobil lawas trendi terbarunya-?- dan tak lupa juga melindungi kepala Nesia dari guyuran hujan. Oke, kalo ini di sinetron-sinteron pasti bakal keliatan romantis banget tapi sebenarnya kasian di Netherlands yang basah kuyup. Udah gitu begitu masuk mobil dengan sangat kurang ajarnya dan tidak terima si Indonesia terus ngomel.

"Heh, Bang Holland, gue basah kuyup ini. Gue udah luluran capek-capek malah jadi kotor lagi. Rambut jadi lepek, MANA KEBASAHAN PULA! DEMI KAKI BERBULU SI AMBON, SUKSES BANGET ENTE BIKIN ANE BETMUT, YUNOW!"

"Kamu harusnya berterima kasih ke saya."

"Aku nggak minta dijemput kaleee. Puhlease deh!"

Tapi tetap saja dengan sabarnya Netherlands mengambil selembar handuk tebal dari kursi belakang mobilnya dan menyelimutinya di tubuh Nesia, dia tersenyum sekilas kemudian mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Netherlands, dengerin gue ngomong dong, nyebelin banget sih lu—"

Cowok itu menoleh ke arah Indonesia dan dari ekspresinya tiba-tiba saja membuat Nesia wajah Netherlands akan cuek dan tenang, identik dengan sifat _careless_-nya tapi kali ini ada guratan dalam wajahnya. Jika diterjemahkan dalam kata-kata maka jadinya bakal gini cukup-deh-elo-bikin-kesabaran-gue-abis dengan ekspresi muka -,.- (yah, kurang lebih begitulah).

"Panggil saja aku Holland. " ucapnya setelah beberapa detik mulut bebek Nesia terbungkam dan mereka sama-sama duduk dalam hening. "Jangan kelewat formal gitu. Kok tumben diem?"

Oke, kayaknya kebiasan untuk cengo dengan mulut mangep udah identik banget terhadap Indonesia, jadi dia harus mengangkat tangannya untuk mengembalikan posisi rahangnya kembali. _Kok gue jadi gugup gini? Dan... kok gu-gue jadi gagap begini? Argh, sial!_

"Nggak—nggak apa-apa cu-cuma yah... emang kalo diem nggak boleh? " Bagus, Indonesia kembali sensi dengan ngomel-ngomel panjang-lebar-tinggi-berisi. "Aku kan udah bilang nggak usah ikut campur, jangan ngikutin aku kayak anak bebek nungguin induknya. Aku kan punya hidup aku sendiri. Weeeeks. "

"Salah jika aku berusaha untuk berbaur dengan kehidupanmu?" tanya Netherlands pelan.

"Salah!"

"Salah jika aku mau ingin—hanya ingin—mencoba dekat denganmu?"

Indonesia membuka mulutnya untuk menyahut namun ia segera terdiam. Dia cuma cengo (lagi) seraya memandangi Netherlands. Hanya saja... ia tak bisa percaya begitu saja terhadap ucapan cowok itu. Bagaimana ia bisa percaya? Indonesia tak mungkin percaya begitu saja. Palingan omongan si Netherlands cuma bullshit standar ngerayu cewek. _Ahahahahak nggak ngepek ama gue, cuy!_ .

"Eh! Holland, kita mau kemana? Ini bukan arah pulang!" Indonesia menabok lengan atas cowok itu kelewat keras sampai ia menahan aduhan 'Awww!'-nya. "GUE. MAU. PULANG!"

"Nesia—"

"Mau bawa kemana gue hah? Eh kok elo jadi seenaknya gini sih? Bawa gue pulang atau gue turun dari mobil lo. Oi! HOLLAND!"

Netherlands menahan tawa mendengar omelan Nesia. "Coba deh kamu turun sekarang, aku mau tahu kamu berani apa nggak." Ekspresinya menunjukkan omongan kayak ahahak-ketahuan-ya-siapa-yang-tsundere-banget.

Nesia kicep, dia cuma bisa mingkem karena udah kebanyakan mangap dia mau seimbang dengan mingkemnya pula *salah*. Tatapannya kembali terfokus ke depan, nggak berani melihat ke arah Holland yang baru Nesia ketahui juga bisa ngamuk-_-

"Serius deh, Hol, kita mau kemane ini?"

"Hei, jangan asal panggil orang 'Hol' dong. Saya nggak berlobang tau, enak aja kamu seenaknya manggil saya. "

"Lho, katanya suruh manggil elo Holland? Gimana sih lo?" balas Indonesia dengan tampang watados. "Lagian, yakin lo, kalo elo nggak punya lobang atau nggak berlobang? Pede abis lo!"

"Pembicaraan ini mulai melantur…" gumam Holland frustasi, dan kali ini dia yang ceming dengan ucapan Nesia.

Indonesia mengusapkan handuk itu ke lengan dan wajahnya yang basah kuyup, saat ia melirik Netherlands ia baru ngeh bahwa si bishie itu bahkan lebih basah darinya. "Cuy, nih pake, " dengan asal ia melemparkan handuk itu ke arah tunangannya. "Basah kuyup tuh badan lo. Jangan sampe masuk angin. "

Netherlands memegang handuk itu dengan mata yang masih terfokus ke jalanan, kemudian ia menoleh sesaat pada gadis di sampingnya. Seolah berkata aihh-tunanganku-yang-tsundere-perhatian-juga-ya. Tapi Nesia berbodo amat dan nggak mau ngerespon tampang sengak Netherlands yang gimanapun juga bikin kesel.

Kemudian Indonesia baru ngeh bahwa jalur yang di ambil Holland bukanlah menuju rumahnya, ia mencondongkan badan ke depan untuk melihat jalanan yang bener-bener padat di saat hujan deras kayak gini. Tangannya mulai mengipasi wajahnya yang berkeringat, tololnya Netherlands membawa mobil butut begini untuk menjemputnya. Secara udara udah panas banget gitu loh, dan mobil gak ada AC bagaikan seme tanpa uke *author di geplak*

"UDAH TEROBOS AJA!" saran Nesia sesat waktu sampai di lampu merah yang naujubilah macetnya, bikin Nesia istighfar sendiri menyadari keadaan negaranya bagaimana. Udah pengap, di luar ujan deras, macet dan kayaknya nih ya genangan air mulai naik nih. Waduh, pertanda jelek nih. INI SEMUA GARA-GARA HOLLAND! (lho).

"Gak bisa, Nes..." kata Holland sabar, dan dia cuma nyaut seadanya daripada jadi panas sendiri ama bacotan Indonesia yang emang nguji iman siapa aja yang jadi lawan bacotnya (maksudnya) bicaranya.

"ANJANA! DEMI APA, ITU ALIRAN AIR KIRIMAN DARI BOGOR! ANJRIT, SUNGAI CILIWUNG LUBER!" jerit Indonesia histeris waktu menyadari bahwa pemandangan di dekat jalanan itu sama sekali gak bagus. "DEMI APAPUN HOLLAND, TEROBOS LAMPU MERAH INI ATAU GUE TURUN!"

"Nesia, aliran sungainya gak bakal sampe kok. Udahlah, tenang aja..."

"PALA LO PEYANG! ITU TINGGAL BERAPA METER LAGI! OHMAYGAT GUE GAK MAU MATI MUDA, GUE KELEWAT BIUTIPUL UNTUK MATI MUDA! DEMI KE-AWESOME-AN GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT TEROBOS LAMPU MERAH INI HOLLAND!"

_Sialan, gue tau kepala gue emang peyang cuma jangan di teriakin via mega toa gitu kek_, batin Holland keki.

"Bentar lagi sabar ya, sabarrrr…." Omongan Holland udah kayak ngadepin istri yang siap melahirkan di pembukaan terkahir sementara mereka stuck di lampu merah. Dan kepala bayinya udah nongol. Begitulah tingkah Nesia sekarang ini.

"OH MAY GAT, OH MAY GAT. NOWAYYYY! GUE BAKAL TIMBUN CILIWUNG, DEMI RAMBUTNYA PUYOL!" kini dengan liar kaki kanan Indonesia muali sibuk berkeliaran di dekat pedal gas dan rem, ia beradu tungkai dengan Holland yang menendang kakinya yang ikut campur soal injek-menginjek pedal. Tubuhnya yang mungil ikut turun waktu kakinya makin jauh menjelajah dan malah ampe mentok ke pintu pengemudi sebelahnya Netherlands. Dengan murka dan nistanya(?) Indonesia menginjak pedal gas sekuat tenaga yang tadinya memang bersiap diinjak oleh Netherlands.

Mobil butut tanpa AC yang langsung nyemburin asap hitam pekat berbau dahsyat itu melompat di jalanan. Dan Indonesia kaget setengah mati waktu denger jeritan menggelegar yang menjebol gendang telinganya.

"KYAAAAAAA ADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!"

"O-oops~" tampang Nesia (sekali lagi) hanya ber-watados-ria.

Waktu dia nginjek pedal gas tadi, dengan begitu napsu dan riangnya, tanpa sadar ia juga melumat telapak kaki Holland. Mana tadi dia sambil menginjak sekuat tenaga juga ia ingat bahwa ia pakai sepatu wedges dengan permukaan sol yang... kayaknya jangan diomongin, ngilu ngebayangin Netherlands yang ngejerit kesakitan gitu.

"Sa-sakit ya, Hol?"

"DEMI TUHAN NESIA, NGGAK PERLU KAMU TANYA LAGI!" Netherlands nyaris mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi, cuma space yang ada kelewat sempit dia cuma bisa naruh kaki kanannya yang nyut-nyutan dan semerah tomat itu di atas dashboard mobil.

"WHOA! Holland lentur ya~"

"LO NGGAK KASIAN APA KAKI GUE ELO INJEK DENGAN—DENGAN..." Holland melirik sepatu Nesia dan ia melotot ngeri. Pantesan aja sakitnya segini mantep. "TOLO—ELO! DASAR!" makian itu sudah ada diujung lidah Netherlands namun ia menahannya. Ia paham betul, meski tunangannya itu amat tsundere dan bodoh(?) tapi ia memiliki perasaan yang amat sensitif.

"Ma-maap, serius deh, ma(ng)ap ya..."

"GAK LUCU ! " Netherlands mengangkat kakinya lebih tinggi, dan ternyata ia memiliki kaki yang panjang juga (tampang Nesia o_o)

"Serius deh ah, gue minta maap tau. Lagian memble banget sih lo, gitu aja sakit. " Nesia masih tetep nyangkal dan nyolot.

"Mau lo gue giles kaki lo pake sepatu bot paku-paku pasti mantep! Udah, mending elo diem, jangan bertingkah lagi. Gue serius bakal—bakal, pokoknya awas aja lo!"

Oke, kali ini Indonesia bener-bener kicep. Baru untu kali ini.

Mereka cuma saling mingkem, Netherlands juga gak minat ngajak ngobrol lagi. Telapak kakinya—demi deh—masih nyut-nyutan banget dan dia pengin mukul sesuatu untuk ngelampiasin emosi dan rasa sakitnya.

"Kita mau ke mana?' Nesia nanya, nggak niat ngajak ngomong juga sih. Tapi kok kayaknya ini bukan jalur menuju rumahnya.

"Pulang. " Jawab Holland singkat, jelas, tanpa irama dan rima.

"Iya, tau pulang. Tapi ini kan bukan jalan buat pualng—maksud gue, pulang ke rumah gue."

"Nggak apa-apa, ini kan mau ke rumah gue. "

Indonesia menoleh pada Netherlands (oke, tampangnya DDD8). "Anjrit, demi apa ini mau ke rumah lo, Hol? Boong ah lo, ngapain coba?"

"Dan ngapain saya bohong?" (bahasanya udah kembali formal lagi, pertanda bagus, seenggaknya dia gak bakal ngamuk-ngamuk. Netherlands kalo udah ngamuk horror juga tuh, nyamain Russia bahkan). "Ini emang mau ke rumah saya. Kenapa emangnya? Kan kamu tunanganku. "

"Kali gitu gue tunangan elo, terus di ajak ke rumah lo gitu aja. Siapa aja yang lagi ada di rumah lo?"

"Belgium pasti pergi dan saya juga yakin pasti Luxembourg gak ada di rumah kayak biasanya. Ya, jadi nggak ada siapa-siapa…"

"ANJANA! NGGAK BISA, BAWA GUE PULANG SEKARANG LO, DASAR OOM-OOM LOLICON MESUM!"

Pertengkaran itu dimulai lagi, Indonesia kembali bertingkah lagi, seakan sikap kicepnya tadi belom pernah terjadi. Mulut gadis itu emang nggak pernah di-filter kayaknya.

"TAKE ME HOOOOOME! PULANGIN GUE SEKARANG JUGA! HOLLAND, ELO DENGER GUE KAN?"

"Iya, saya denger." Masih dengan tenang dan enteng.

"JANGAN SOK INNOCNET AH LO. ELO NGAJAK GUE KE RUMAH LO BUAT APA COBA? HEH, SAMPE GUE ELO APA-APAIN YA… SUMPAH, DEMI BULU KETEKNYA AMBON, GUE BAKAL LEMPAR ELO PAKE WEDGES GUE KALO LO NGGAK BALIK ARAH DAN PULANGIN GUE!"

(Btw kok jadi full caps gini yak, maap autor lagi seru *_*)

"Kamu pikir saya mau ngapain hah? Mending kamu duduk yang manis, bentar lagi nyampe kok. "

"WTF!" Nesia mulai gedor-gedor pintu mobil, menjerit-jerit. "SAMBADI HELEP! SAMBADI HELEP! SAYA DICULIK, HELEP!""

_Cewek Tarzan, ya Tuhan, apa dosaku harus dapet cewek kayak gini_, batin Holland merana.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~ " oke, ini jeritan gak mutu. Secara Holland juga memacu mobilnya kencang jadi wassalam dah.

"Hush, jangan teriak-teriak berisik tau. Nih udah sampe. " Netherlands membuka sabuk pengaman Indonesia dan dari senyum di wajah tampannya eh oom-oom mesumnya (yang bahkan menyamai wajah mesum Prussia) seakan dia udah dapet mangsa gadis kecil imut biutipul. Oke, Netherlands emang seorang pure lolicon. Kenapa ia harus bertunangan dengan cowok kayak gini (BUKAN, ini pemaksaan, bukan kemauan Nesia).

"Jangan suruh gue turun. Gue serius, elo tarik gue turun, gue bakal..."

"Ng? Bakal apa?" Netherlands mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan sebagian hati Nesia menjeritkan : _OH GOSH! __KAWAII BANGETTT KYAAAA _._ Namun hatinya yang lain lagi berontak, beneran takut.

"Serius deh, kenapa coba? Mampir aja sebentar. Nginep semalam juga nggak apa-apa, tadi orang tua kamu juga ngizinin kok. Mereka nggak bakal pusing nyariin kamu. "

"ANJRITTT!" jerit Nesia tertahan dan dia pasrah aja waktu ditarik Holland keluar dari mobil. _Mama, Papa, kalian orang tua yang kejam ihiks. _

Bahkan orang tuanya dengan enteng ngasih izin begitu saja? Nesia bener-bener speechless. Masa udah berbalik, bahkan dia yang tadinya ngetawain ampe guling-guling kisah Siti Nurbaya kini kena batunya. _Dia_ kini yang seorang Siti Nurbaya. DAN PAS BANGET! Calon suaminya ini(?) adalah sosok oom-oom yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Isshhh berasa digeret Datuk Meringgih ke pelaminan.

Pintu rumah yang luas nan mewah itu sudah terbuka dan Nesia berharap bisa keluar dari rumah ini hidup-hidup dan dalam keadaan utuh(?) seutuh-utuhnya.

**xxxxxx****X****xxxxxx**

Ane minta maaf kalo fic-nya rada gaje, berbelit-belit, abal dan super-jayus. Abis gimana lagi ya, saya itu masih baru banget untuk jadi author genre humor. Jadi mohon bantuannya yaaa \(≧▽≦*)/ ❤

Arigatou gozaimasu yang udah bersedia baca fic nista saya. Kalian tahu nggak gimana caranya biar tau nasib Nesia di tangan Netherlands nanti bakal berakhir gimana? *plak*. Saya juga gak tau tuh (lho) Biar tahu ya silahkan tekan tombol Review This Chapter di bawah ini, dan saya janji bakal update soon~

Thanks for reading ya (￣▽￣) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, it's belong to Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei

**Warning :**Out of Character a.k.a OOC, AU a.k.a Alternative Universe and Full OC , jayus, abal, typo (s), nista tingkat dewa tapi wajib dibaca(?) :O

**~~~ Chapter IV : Today Was A Fairytale, Wasn't it? ~~~**

Sebenarnya dia nggak rela kalo dibawa paksa begitu aja ke kediaman Netherlands. Apalagi secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Tapi yah, udah kadung nyampe dan juga diluar hujan deras (kelewat deras malah, kayak sengaja musuhin Nesia gitu -_-") dia nggak bisa membantah lagi. Cuma pasrah aja.

"Hol, cuy, tunggu!" Merasa omongannya dikacangin, Nesia mengerem langkahnya dan memaksa Holland untuk berhenti juga. "Gue gak mau masuk, demi Tuhan gue nggak mau masuk. Titik, nggak pake koma! "

"Emang kenapa sih? Masuk ya tinggal masuk. Kamu bisa pakai kamar Belgium untuk menginap. Toh hari ini dia nggak akan pulang. Kenapa kamu harus waswas begitu? "

Indonesia cengo lagi. Bingung kenapa Netherlands masih menanyakan suatu pertanyaan yang seharusnya sudah jelas jawabannya di depan mata. "Ya jelas aja gue waswas. Gue cewek(?), elo cowok. Di rumah ini, nanti malam, kita cuma berdua. Dengan alasan kita udah tunangan atau belom, atau kita ini punya hubungan apapun, kita nggak bisa campur jadi satu. "

"Ja..di? Intinya? " Netherlands menaikkan sebelah alisnya, entah berlagak ngerti atau emang dia nggak ngerti =_="

"Ish, lo tuh ogeb sumpah ya. Ya jelas kita nggak boleh bareng kayak gini(?) Mau nimbulin pitnah lo diantara tetangga? Apa kata tetangga lo yang lain nanti? Apa lagi kalo Hungary tau, bisa-bisa dia sebar semuanya. "

"Kenapa mesti khawatir tentang Elizaveta? Dia sudah tahu kan tentang hubungan kita? Aku yakin dia takkan banyak omong, lagipula dia tidak sedang di rumahnya. Dia pergi bersama Francis untuk membeli doujin pada Kiku ."

Indonesia speechless dengan muka (°д°') Ternyata bukan dia seorang yang menjadi fujoshi dan menyukai shounen-ai *plak* *author digiles*. Dia bisa meminjam doujin milik Hungary jika begitu juga meminta foto-foto skandal selama Worldcup—oke, mulai melantur pikiran Nesia dan author sendiri, abaikan saja. Kita lanjut nyok.

"Sudah, masuk sana. " Netehrlands mendorongnya ke dalam rumah kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Nesia cuma cengo waktu Netherlands menarik kopernya ke sebuah kamar di lantai dua. Suara langkah kaki cowok bishie itu bergema ke seisi rumah yang luas dan lengang(?) oleh barang-barang tersebut. Kemudian Netherlands turun dari lantai dua dengan sudah mengganti kemejanya dengan kaus tanpa lengan sederhana. Hening melihat Indonesia yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dan PAS BANGET dengan mulut masih ternganga :3

"Hei, Nesia, kau baik-baik saja? "

Indonesia : *angguk*

"Ya sudah. Naik sana ke kamar Belgium, dia pasti nggak keberatan kamarnya kau tempati untuk semalam... "

"Terus lo sendiri mau kemana? " ucapan Nesia kembali waras setelah cengonya.

"Manajaboledong~"

Indonesia makin cengo demi apapun. Nggak biasanya Netherlands mau becanda seperti tadi dan harusnya momen langka tadi ia rekam dengan perekam suara atau apapun lah itu. Kemudian cowok itu berbelok di koridor rumah dan sambil dengan muka polos tak berdosa(?) ia menaik tangga.

Agak bingung karena kerajinan banget yang bangun ini rumah bikin banyak koridor melingker-lingker macam labirin. Dan setelah berjalan kurang lebih sepuluh menit dan hampir nyasar (rasanya udah kayak jogging aja gitu :D btw ketahuan nih Nesia ndesonya *plak*) ia menemukan sebuah daun pintu yang dipenuhi oleh tempelan foto dan potongan gambar seorang cowok berambut cokelat yang sepertinya familier menurut Nesia.

"… Oh ya, itu si Spain. Si Bang Anto. Halah, dia sama aja dengan si Netherlands cih! "

Indonesia memutar kenop pintu, sengaja menjulurkan lidah ke depan figur Spain, ngarepnya foto itu bakal bales melet tapi jelas nggak mungkin ~.~ . Kemudian Nesia masuk ke kamar Belgium yang segera membuatnya cengo dan mangap (oh Nesia, kenapa kau punya kebiasaan mangap disaat tak tepat dan di setiap tempat).

Tadinya ia ngira Belgium itu berkepribadian dewasa dan anti-boneka juga warna pastel. Tapi kamarnya mencemrminkan lain. Boneka babi (Babi!) dengan berbagai warna pastel bertebaran(?) dan tertata(?) rapi di atas tempat tidur dengan bed cover warna ungu cerah (Pikiran Nesia warna janda zzzz-_-). Ditambah bantal-bantal ucul berbentuk lope-lope juga babi (lagi!). Catnya warna neon menyala sampai membuat silau yang masuk ke kamar itu. Pokoknya super girly apalagi ambang pintu kamar mandinya dihias oleh sulur merambat mawar yang membuat Nesia ber-zzzz-ria dengan muka ( ° _ °|||).

Nesia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur itu dan sumpah lebih empuk dari kasur jerami lapis pasir di rumahnya *salah* (author digeplak). Nyaman banget, ia menarik selimut tinggi-tinggi. Apalagi di luar lagi hujan, eh ditambah petirnya gede banget lagi zzz-_- mending dia tidur. Dan seperti kebo yang sudah terlatih dengan hanya memamahbiak, bajak sawah dan tidur, dia pun segera otw ke alam mimpi dengan wedges-nya masih terpasang lengkap (y).

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

"Hei, bangun kau! Tukang tidur, cepat bangun! "

Oke, percikan air dari mana ini yang mengenai tepat di wajahnya. Laknatnyo yang mencipratinyo dengan air yo! Dengan ganas(?) Nesia bangkit duduk dan berteriak seperti orang kesurupan. Sekarang kalian sadar kan betapa lebay-nya motherland kita? (author dirajam rakyat Indonesia) *entahnyindirataufakta / plak*.

"Holland, sialan lo! Gue lagi asik mimpi jadi sliping biuti elo malah ganggu. Air apa tuh yang elo pake buat cipratin muka kiyut gue? HAH?"

Netherlands menunjuk sebuah gelas pot bening di dekat jendela kamar. Tanaman cabe(?) yang sudah layu ada di dalam pot tersebut. Dan gimana gak mati kalo potnya aja dikasih air DO-ANG tanpa tanah. Bodohnyooo~

"Akhirnya bangun juga ck!" Holland berdecak tak sabar, kayak perbuatannya tadi tidak membuat Nesia tersinggung egonya(?). Padahal cuma cipratan air supaya dia gak tepar terus.

"HEH! Kurang asem lo! Bangunin gak pake air juga kale, lo bangunin gue dengan acara halus malah lebih bagus. Gue kan sliping biuti, jadi banguninnya pake cara yang kewl dong ." Cerocosnya merepet.

Cowok itu menoleh ke arah Indonesia, nyengir mesum *salah* nyengir kecil. "Cara bangunin _sleeping beauty_ itu pake ciuman lho. Mau saya cium? "

"Hoee?" ∑(ﾟДﾟ；) Muka Nesia seriusan lebih cengo lagi dan shock. "Ci-ciuman? Huweks sudi gue zzzz, makasih dah. Serem gue bayanginnya. "

Netherlands cuma tertawa seakan menggoda tunangannya—memakai kata tunangan masih sebuah kesensitifan tigkat tinggi bagi Indonesia—adalah lelucon yang amat lucu. "Sudahlah. Hei, kau kalau tidur brutal sekali ya. "

"Hah? Brutal? Makdus? (maksud—**red**)"

"Iya, selimut bisa terbang ke depan kamar mandi. Belom lepas sepatu, guling-guling di kasur. Gaya tidur kamu lucu tapi ekstrim deh. " Netherlands terbahak tapi Indonesia tak menanggapinya meskipun sadar kalo Holland ketawa tuh kayak mukjizat kok ada lelucon yang bisa bikin dia ngakak ampe segitunya =_=".

". " Kalo Indonesia udah ngomong tanpa spasi itu bisa dua kemungkinan (pertama: dia jengkel banget. Kedua:malunya udah nggak ketulungan) dan dia kayaknya masuk kategori kemungkinan kedua.

"Iya sih. Liat deh tuh tempat tidur Belgium jadi parahnya melebihi kapal pecah. Yah, pulang dari sini saya kena beresein kamar ini deh. " Holland mandangin tempat tidur Belgium yang EMANG LEBIH PARAH DARI KANDANG SAPI *plak!

Nesia menoleh dan glek! Iya deng, parah banget. Entah kenapa dia tidur kok bisa keliaran separah itu zzz-_-.

"Tadi saya lepasin sepatu kamu, kan bahaya kalo lagi tidur tau-tau muka kelempar sepatu yang lagi dipake di kaki sendiri. Kan nggak lucu cuma... KONYOL!"

"Ja-HOLLAND JAHAT HUWEEE~" Sudahlah, hilangkan air mata buaya itu Nesia *author diinjek*

"Ganti baju sana, kau bisa pakai salah satu baju milik Belgium, aku menunggu di bawah—"

Indonesia menarik Holland yang baru mau keluar kamar, kelewat lebay as usual. "Maksud ente nunggu dibawah gimana? Nggak mau ah, udah pewe dikamar. "

"Kamu nggak ngerasa laper? Turun cuma buat makan malam doang masa males deh, aku nggak mau nganterin makan malam kau ke kamar. Aku bukan pelayanmu. "

"Tapi elo kan tu—" oke, Nesia kicep sendiri ama kata yang tertahan di lidah dan hampir ia keluarkan tadi. _Tolol, Nesia tolol! Udah diem aja_, batinnya malu. Dan seketika itu juga memang wajahnya jadi memerah.

"Apa? Aku siapamu? Katamu aku bukan siapa-siapa kau. Ya sudahlah, cepat ganti baju sana. " Holland menutup pintu kamar tanpa menoleh.

Oke, kok omongan Holland tad kayaknya nancep banget ampe JLEB! Gitu di hati Nesia? Bukan panah cinta, kalo itu pasti berbunga-bunga. Kayak pisau nancep gitu, ada bagian yang retak, sepertinya begitu...

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Indon cuma berdiri aja kayak orang tak punya tujuan hidup. Nggak kok, kali ini author-nya yang lebay doang. Mukanya emang kadang bisa sangat madesu seperti orangnya (authormakinngajakribut). Makan malem tadi terasa garing, apalagi tiba-tiba Indonesia jadi diem gitu, nggak bereaksi lebay lagi atau teriak-teriak seperrti biasa dan sensitif. Dia jadi banyak cengo gitu.

Padahal kalo dipikir banyak perilaku Netherlands yang bakal langsung memicu teriakan Nesia jika mereka berada dalam keadaan normal. Normal dalam tanda kutip pastinya-_-. Tapi dia jadi diem sama sekali. Masakan Netherlands? Nggak usah ditanya kok, meski Nesia belum terbiasa dengan makanan berat tapi JELAS MASAKAN NETHERLANDS JAUH LEBIH ENAK DARI MASAKANNYA IGGY *kicked*.

Makan malamnya enak, berjalan lancar. Tanpa konflik. Mulus, licin, kayak dikasih pelumas oli. Abis itu Nesia naik lagi ke kamar Belgium dan duduk duduk aja di balkon kamar sambil mandangin hujan. Heran sendiri hujan dari siang tak berhenti, meski nggak berubah jadi deras dan cuma gerimis tapi dia ingin melihat bulan. Entah kenapa. Kalau udah seperti ini kan pasti bulannya tertutupi awan gelap. Dan mandangin langit itu kebiasaan dia dulu kalau masih bersama adik-adiknya, Malaysia dan Singapura.

Oke, dia nggak mau inget-inget Malaysia dalam waktu dekat ini =w=;; .

Seseorang menepuk bahunya dan bisa ditebak apa reaksinya? "AYAM! AYAM KECEBUR! AYAM!"

"Hei, reaksimu kenapa selalu lebay hah?" Te-ternyata hanya Netherlands (hanya!) dan baru dengan gitu aja udah bikin Nesia sport jantung karena dia kira dedemit iseng yang nyolek-nyolek cewek cakep kesepian dan kedinginan(?) dengan suasana yang sangat sempurna *super salah*.

"ELU NGAGETIN AJA DEH ELAAAH, GUE KIRA ELO DEMIT TAU GAK! BIASA AJA KALEEE!"

"Loh, yang biasa aja itu kamu dong. Aku kan cuma nepuk bahu doang. "

"Dibilang doang tapi gue kaget tau!"

"Oke, terserah. Kamu kaget aku yang salah. " Netherlands milih mengalah dariapada konflik jadi panjang. Biasanya juga kan Nesia yang menang kalo soal bacot membacot. "Aku kesini mau ngecek kamu udah tidur apa belom. Eh taunya belom, kenapa belom tidur? "

"Bukan urusan lo. Lagian mana pewe gue kalo mau tidur kalo bukan di kmar sendiri. Salah lo bawa gue ke sini, bisa-bisa gue nggak tidur semaleman ini mah. "

"Nggak bisa tidur? Lah tadi siang udah tidur ampe lelap banget kok. " Muka Netherlands =_=

"Yah... itu kan lain lagi, gue kecapekan tau. Intinya gue nggak bisa tidur. Balik gih ke kamar lo sana. Gue mau nungguin ampe hujan berhenti. "

Netherlands mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Nesia. "Ngapain nungguin hujan reda? Bisa-bisa sampai subuh bakal reda mungkin. Mending kamu tidur. "

"Yaelah suka-suka gue kenapa. Gue mau lihat bulan. Sebelum tidur pasti gue ke jendela buat mandangin bulan ama bintang-bintang. Dan itu jadi ritual wajib gue. Bulan dari jendela kamar gue lebih bagus daripada disini. "

"Oh ya?" Netherlands membuat gerakan seakan hendak mendekati Nesia namun ternyata dia cuma mendongak ke arah langit. "Bulan masih kelihatan kok. Bintang apa lagi, bintang yang paling terang nggak bakal redup cahayanya meskipun terhalangi awan gelap. Kamu masih tetap bisa melihat pendar cahayanya. "

Indonesia kali ini bukan cengo karena kaget atau shock tapi lebih kepada antara... kagum dan ekspresi macam " unbelievable". Yah, dia kaget aja gitu, Netherlands yang kayak orang yang isi kepalanya nggak ada(?) dan suka seenaknya bisa membahas hal seperti itu dihadapannya.

"Sotoy deh lo, mana? Gue mau liat... " Nesia bangkit berdiri dan berjinjit ke arah langit. Tidak, ia tak bisa melihatnya.

"Sini deh, ikutin aku. " Netherlands mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membentuk jari jemarinya yang panjang membentuk sebuah segi. Ia membentuk jemarinya seolah bintang dan mengintip ke dalam sela-sela jemarinya dan berkata "di tempat ini, kamu bakal ngeliat bintang. Dimanapun dan kapanpun itu. Yah, maksudku saat malam. Tapi aku pernah melihat bintang di siang hari dengan melihatnya dari sini. "

Indonesia menunjukkan wajah polosnya yang belum pernah Netherlands lihat sebelumnya. "Aku mau coba. Bagaimana? "

Netherlands tersenyum, senyum yang tak biasa. Bukan senyum yang bakal disangka senyum mesum oleh Nesia atau senyum licik, tapi ada ketulusan disana. Dan entah mengapa Nesia senang melihat senyum itu, karena biasanya ia bakal merinding disko. Ia membantu Indonesia membentuk jemarinya seperti bintang kemudian mengarahkannya ke suatu titik di langit. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Intip deh, kamu bakal liat bintang. Bahkan kamu bisa lihat bulan. Seperti teropong ya? "Netherlands menoleh pada Indonesia yang sedang cengar-cengir melihat penemuan dari hasil pengintipannya.

"Iya, itu bintang! Kamu bisa lihat nggak? Bintangnya cantik ya, terang padahal awan mendung banget. "Nesia jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri. Bahkan dia tak sadar penggunaan bahasanya telah kembali halus dan formal seperti ia biasa bicara dengan orangtua dan saudara-saudaranya.

"Yep, cantik dan terang. "

"Seperti magic aja deh, keren. Aku mau nyari bulan. " Indonesia terkikik dan terus berjinjit-jinjit.

Namun kayaknya malam ini bukan malam keberuntungan Nesia seperti hari ini yang ia anggap sebagai hari 'sial'-nya. Hujan turun makin deras dengan petir yang menyambar. Dan Nesia benci apapun itu petir, seperti alergi permanen dia benci banget ama petir. Refleks ia meraih lengan Netherlands. Anehnya, latah Indonesia nggak muncul.

"Waduh, hujan turun lagi. Makanya tidur gih sana. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam... "

"Nggak. Bisa. Tidur! " Nesia mengintip dari balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup. "Ish, cukup, gue benci banget hujan. " Ia kembali ke style awalnya dan Holland agak menyayangkan hal itu, Nesia jelas lebih manis jika bersikap lebih tadi. Sopan dan tidak asal jeplak.

"Kenapa mesti benci hujan? Tahu nggak kalau kamu bisa dapet ketenangan karena hujan. "

JDEEEEERR!

"NGGAK GUE NGGAK TAU DAN NGGAK MAU TAU!" Jerit Indonesia ketika petir kedua yang lebih besar meyambar di langit malam yang makin gelap. Kali ini Nesia bersembunyi di balik tubuh jangkung Netherlands.

"Makanya dari tadi kenapa nggak tidur udah tau hujan juga... "

"ASLKJHDGH SEBODO AMAT HUJAN APA NGGAK, GUE NGGAK BISA TIDUR. NGGAK MAU TIDUR, SALAH SENDIRI HUJAN PAKE TURUN*?* "

"Ck ck ck. "

"Dan demi kekiyutan gue, gue lebih suka salju dan gue BERHARAP BANGET salju bisa turun di sini!"

Netherlands malah tertawa, makin ngakak melihat Nesia ciut waktu kilat menyambar. Itu baru kkilatnya bukan petirnya. "Salju _nggak mungkin_ turun di sini, Nesia. Iklim negaramu kan tropis. Kalau mau melihat salju kau bisa ke Irian Jaya sana, di sana ada salju abadi, di Puncak Jayawijaya. "

"SOTOY AMET LU COY!"

"Daripada kamu ke negeriku hanya untuk melihat salju? Salju tidak akan turun di daerah iklim tropis, _dear_..."

"Iya gue tau kok. Lagian siapa juga yang mau ke negeri lo? Rajin sumpah, nyeberangin samudera dan pulau cuma buat liat salju di negeri lo? Ogah, mending gue ke Jepang aja. "

Netherlands tiba-tiba kicep gitu aja. Ia menarik Indonesia kembali ke kamarnya, menundudukkanya ke atas ranjang. "Sekarang, tidur. " Perintahnya seakan gadis itu adalah bocah yang suka di-dikte.

"Nggak. "

"T-i-d-u-r. "

"En-ge-ge-a-ka. NGGAK!"

Indonesia cuma meraih selimut hangat di dekatnya, menyelimuti tubuhnya karena kedinginan sangat. Tapi dia nggak niat mau tidur. Netherlands duduk di sebuah kursi kecil di samping ranjangnya.

"Kalau kamu takut dengan petir, aku temani kau sampai kau tidur. Aku akan disini smapai kau tidur. "

Nesia Σ(=▵=) . Akhirnya Nesia memilih untuk membiarkan cowok itu duduk disana. Ia menutupi badannya dari kaki sampai kepala menggunakan selimut kemudian berbaring, bertekad bakal pura-pura tidur sampai Netherlands pergi dan kemudian dia bakal melek sepanjang malam. Nggak bisa tidur ya nggak bisa tidur.

5 menit... (Oke, Holland masih duduk-duduk disana sambil baca-baca novel djadoel)

20 menit... (Kliyeng-kliyeng kok matanya mulai berat gini ya?)

1 jam... (krik... krik...)

HENING!

Netherlands menyingkap sedikit selimut yang menutupi wajah Nesia dan pas banget cewek itu udah tepar duluan. Kemakan omongannya sendiri. Tepar dengan pulasnya dan tiba-tiba si Netherlands menjatuhkan kepalanya.

Ketahuan ya pada nahan ngantuk semua. Ketahuan ya pada gengsian juga. Ketahuan pada tsundere dua-duanya *plak*. Sudahlah author tahu kalian sudah ngantuk, apalagi Netherlands yang merebahkan kepalanya di di ranjang dihadapannya. Kayaknya sih bukan posisi wenak tapi namanya udah ngantuk ya langsung tepar aja.

Sleep well ya all muah. Author pamit, ngantuk juga nih =w=;;

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Oke, saya tahu ini chapter panjang buanget, saya aja heran orz;;

Mau bilang makasih ama yang udah nge-ripyu ama nge-fave fic nista saya. Sa-saya nggak bales ripyu kalian bukan karena sombong, halangan satu-satunya author ababil ini adalah MAGER TINGKAT DEWA *digeplak frying pan Hungary*

Terima kasih buat: **Haefalent, ****jyasumin-sama****, noel-nuvola, SHINKI PrimoVongola, Iwasaki Mori, Rena (anonymous), Gakikame-kun (anonymous), Kagurazaka Suzuran, cyrille-ve, SHINA (anonymous), AiNeko-chan, emon without the nyong (anoynmous), nyasar-chan (anonymous), Zeus males log in (anoymous), Britannia Hero, aikocchan, Yuuicihi93, Akachi (anonymous), who (anoymous), anonimus lagi (anonymous), Pilong099711, pembaca (anonymous), Jeevas Revolution, Kirazu Haruka, TetsuHideyoshi, INA Chibiko, Yuri Oohara, -ShianoKuniiki- , Lupa password FFn (anonymous). **Yang udah bersedia me-ripyu fic saya, juga para author dan reader yang ngefave fic nista abal saya, jadi terharu (´；ω；｀). Peluk-peluk semuanyaaaa (っ≧ω≦)っ

Dan saya tahu saya jadi banyak bacot, jadi sekian dulu yo~

Klik tombol 'Review This Chapter' untuk update faster


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, it's belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei

**Warning :**Out of Character a.k.a OOC, AU a.k.a Alternative Universe and Full OC , jayus, abal, typo (s). Happy Reading!

**~~~ Chapter: We Didn't Do Anything, I Swear! (-_-) ~~~**

"Rawwwrr… GRAOOO! MOOOO~!"

Kedua lengan Nesia mengepak seperti ayam dan mencakar-cakar udara(?) dengan kegaharannya. Padahal dia masih terlelap di alam mimpi saat ber-rawr-rawr itu. Tidak lupa dengan aksi gegulingannya di sekeliling kasur besar tersebut.

"GRAOOO!" Ia menggeram-geram bak macan tutul kena tembak panah tumpul, mulutnya mangap-mangap menyuarakan mimpinya yang kayaknya seru banget ampe diekspresikan sedemikian rupa!

Dan inilah puncaknya!

Nesia berguling dari ujung kasur sampai ke bantalnya lagi dengan muka yang super beler, mulut mangap, rambut separah singa. Badannya menimpa muka Netherlands yang juga masih asik di Dreamland sambil tersenyum mesum gak jelas. Dan pas banget! Bumper-nya Nesia (yu-now-wat-ai-min-lah) menimpa wajah Netherlands yang sedang nikmatnya bermimpi sampai. Mari kita berhitung...

1...

2...

3...

Netherlands mulai mangap makin lebar lantaran hidungnya yang tertutup bumper Nesia dan gak ada satupun lubang tersisa untuk mengambil napas! Sama sekali nggak ada! Nah, makanya dia mangap-mangap kayak ikan mas koki napas pake insang. Tapi pasokan oksigen yang masuk sama sekali nggak mencukupi sepertinya.

Ngek...

Oke bumper Nesia makin turun dan terus turun sampe seluruh permuka wajah Netherlands—bayangkan para readers! Seluruh wajah!—tertutupi oleh yu-now-wat-ai-min-wit-bemper dan makin menekan hidung cowok yang entah kenapa tetep keliatan kiyut meski saat mangap kehabisan napas ditambah senyum mesumnya *plak*

"Ugh! Harrhh…" Suara napas Netherlands yang putus-putus terdengar sayup dari arah bawah… dari arah bumper-nya Nesia! Pastinya cowok itu segera menangkap kesadarannya dan mencoba membuka mata. Tapi hello! Gimana mau buka mata kalo seluruh permukaan muka ketutup bumper? Buat napas aja susah gimana ngangkat kelopak mata yang udah seperti direkatin lem itu?

Perasaan Netherlands mulai gak enak dengan pikiran yang entah harusnya bikin dia ngakak gegulingan atau marah besar atau malu gak ketulungan. Ia mendorong bumper itu dengan tenaga seadanya karena entah kenapa sepertinya kekuatan bumper milik Nesia dan tekanannya sangatlah strong ampe Netherlands nggak berdaya gitu *authordijitakampetepar*

"H—Hoi!" Ia berusaha berteriak namun mulutnya sendiri ibarat tersegel dan sekali lagi itu dilakukan oleh _bumper _Nesia. Ia terus mendorong dan menabok cewek yang menduduki wajahnya itu dan berjanji bakal membalasnya, suatu saat nanti. Entah dengan balas menindihnya atau membekap wajahnya sampai dia tepar kehabisan napas.

"Ne-Nesi-mmft!" Suaranya teredam lagi padahal dia tadi udah nemuin space untuk menarik napas dan bersiap meneriaki cewek kampung itu. Namun tiba-tiba...ngek! Tindihannya makin kuat dan makin dalam pula mukanya mendelep dikasur tersebut (baca: terbenam)

Dan kali ini menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhirnya Netherlands mengangkat bumper Jeep tersebut dan seperti Suparman-bercelana-dalam-diluar (aneh, kok celana dalem diluar ya? /plak) Netherlands berhasil sedikit-demi sedikit namun lama-lama menjadi bukit melepaskan kepalanya dari cengkeraman bumper berkekuatan badak-nya Nesia.

Wajahnya udah sepucat kapur, rambut jabriknya yang biasanya selalu oke dan beridiri seperti jengger ayam kini serabutan nggak tentu arah seolah tertiup angin ribut 'wuuusss'. Lubang hidungnya kembang-kempis, ngebuka-ngetutup (emang bisa?) dengan kecepatan 1m/s saking paru-parunya yang amat membutuhkan oksigen setelah masa krisis 'Penindihan-wajah-Netherlands-oleh-bumper-Nesia'.

"Hmppft!" Ia menahan napas dan menghembuskannya dan dia baru sadar bahwa saat napasnya tertahan tadi saat mengalami masa krisis tersebut, saat tak ada lubang ventilasi untuk pertukaran oksigen dan karbondioksida dalam tubuhnya, ia berhasil mengeluarkan gas metan lain dalam bentuk 'gas-dut'. Jadi saat lubang atasnya tertahan bumper, lubang bawahnya bereaksi dengan membuang gas-dut dan dia baru mencium efeknya sekarang ini.

Aromanya pasti "wah-tring-tring" banget samapi Nesia melek. Atau karena efek diangkatnya-bumper-Nesia-oleh-Suparman-celana-dalam-diluar tadi. Karena tiba-tiba sambil rolling belakang dan sedikit gegulingan-salto-kayang Nesia melek dan duduk diatas kasur tersebut. Dengan wajah super berantakan, rambut acak-acakan. Keadaan yang seolah menggambarkan dia seolah baru dirampok. Kedua matanya yang biasanya berkilau cerah cling-cling sedikit sayu dan berkantung menggantung (by the way itu katanya berima lho! *bangga*).

Sejenak Nesia kehilangan pandangannya seolah bintang-bintang bertebaran mengeliling jidatnya. Kliyeng-kliyeng. Butuh semenit penuh buat Nesia memproses keadaan sekitarnya dan ia menatap wajah seolah banteng mengamuk dihadapannya seperti orang mabok. Cowok dihadapannya itu seperti mengeluarkan aura yanderenya /shot.

"Neddy?" Entah sejak kapan Nesia mendapat panggilan itu dan memanggil Netherlands dengan panggilan bocah sok imut semacam 'Neddy'. "Ngapain lu dikamar gua?" Ia mengucek matanya seperti bocah inosen. Oh mungkin dia gak sadar bahwa dia tadi melindas wajah tunangannya sendiri menggunakan bumper-nya. Menyetrikanya sampai rata dengan kekuatan seolah pembalasan dendam. Butuh usaha gede bange tuh buat ngangkat beban sebuah bumper.

"Hey, Indon!" Balas Netherlands sewot sambil terus mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang emang udah berantakan. Maunya sih biar rambutnya balik ke keadaan semula tapi seperti dia harus bersisir, membuat jambul, dan menambahkan wax atau gel supaya bentuknya nggak gampang berubah. Tapi tetep aja kan, jadi ketahuan kalo rambutnya tipis... Dan OHEMJI!

Netherlands berlari ke arah cermin di meja rias dan menggosok-gosok rambutnya. Ini rahasia terbesarnya dan dia sudah cukup malu untuk memberitahunya pada Belgium ataupun Luxembourg tentang ini tapi OHEMJI mana mungkin dia memberitahu tu-tu-tunangannya bahwa saking tipisnya rambut Netherlands di beberapa tempat ia sampai punya pitak di ubun-ubunnya! Oke, itu emang nggak begitu keliatan dan rambutnya mulai tumbuh dewasa tidak menjadi "anak-anak" lagi tapi tetap saja... PITAK GITU LOH! NO WAY!

"Neddy? Eh, Netherlands? Ngapain lu dikamar gua? Eh betewe ini..." Nesia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar dan baru sadar bahwa semalaman tadi ia tidak tidur di kamarnya. Mana mungkin dia mengoleksi boneka lope-lope dan boneka babi! Apalagi wallpaper-nya ungu? _Ungu_? "Puhlease deeeeeh oenjoeee gue bukan janda yu now, say no to Ungu!" Pasti itu yang bakal Nesia keluarin jika mulai berbacot ria lagi. Nanti...

'_Rambut cepatlah tumbuh kamu, Nak._' Batin Netherlands dengan suasana hati yang bener-bener parah dan dia pasti bakal uring-uringan seharian ini. Sama seperti Nesia. Tunggu aja ledakan yang sesungguhnya!

"OHEMJI APA YANG LO LAKUON AMA GUE, HOL? APUAAA? LO NGEBAWA GUE TANPA SEPENGETAHUAN BOKAP NYOKAP GUE! ITU ARTINYA ELO NYULIK GUE, ELO NGEBAWA GUE KE… KE RUMAH INI! APA MAU LO, DASAR MESUM! OHEMJI BAJU KYAAAA!" Jeritannnya membahana ke seluruh rumah dan demi deh nggak cuma menggema di rumah itu doang kok, wong tetangga Netherlands sendiri yaitu France dan Spain dan Italy so pasti mendengar jeritan yang bernada ya Tuhan-aku-diperkosa-oleh-om-om-mesum!

"Hei, Nesia stop!" Netherlands mengacak-ngacak rambutnya lagi dengan frustasi dan sudah persis seperti sarang burung tempat telur dieramin ama induknya.

"NETHERLANDS GUE KIRA YA ELO MASIH BAIK TAPI GUE SALAH! ELO SAMA AJA KAYAK SEMUA COWOK, KURANG AJAR, MESUM, BOKEP, SEMAUNYA SENDIRI, EGOIS, PEMAKSAAN! ELO UDAH NYULIK GUE KE SINI, DAN APA YANG UDAH LO LAKUIN KE GUE INI, HOL? APAAAH? TEGA BANGET LO AMA GUE SUMPAH DEMI BULU KAKINYA ARES, HOL!"

"Nesia, dengerin aku dulu!" Netherlands menghampiri cewek yang kini gegulingan di kasur sambil menghamburkan(?) air mata secara membabi-buta.

"STOP! JANGAN DEKET-DEKET GUE, OM OM MESUM! JAUH-JAUH!" Nesia bangkit duduk menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya. Nesia masih terus menjerit-jerit heboh dan melemparkan berbagai barang ke arah Netherlands yang tersudut di pojok kamar sambil melindungi kepalanya soalnya hampir saja pajangan lope-lope dari keramik menghantam jidatnya.

"Kamu dengerin aku dulu, Nesia. Kok kamu mikir sejauh itu tentang kita? HEI—HEI, MAKSUDKU KAMU SALAH PAHAM!" Netherlands pindah ke sudut kamar yang lain lantaran wedges keramat Nesia—entah darimana cewek gahar itu dapet benda tersebut—melayang ke arahnya.

"MAKSUD LO APA? GUE SALAH PAHAM APA, HOL? APAAH? KOK ELO JAHAT BANGET SIH AMA GUE, HOL? JADI MOTIF LO SELAMA INI CUMA BUAT INI, HOL? JADI TUJUAN LO NGADAIN KEDOK DENGAN BERTUNANGAN-SIALAN ITU CUMA PURA-PURA? GITU KAN, HOL? TEGA LO AMA GUE!" Indonesia melempar boneka lope pertama dengan tangan kanan lalu boneka lope kedua dengan tangan kirinya. Tak lupa kedua kakinya beraksi dengan melancarkan tendangan barbar ke arah Netherlands yang mencoba mendekatinya.

"Kamu dengerin aku dulu makanya! Nggak gitu, Nesia, sumpah! Aku berani sumpah tadi malam kita nggak ngapa-ngapain!" Netherlands menangkis dengan gaya Matrix slow motion mode: on saat serangan boneka babi kesekian dilancarkan.

"GAK PERCAYA GUE HOL AMA LO, LO KIRA GUE BAKAL PERCAYA HAH? NGAPAIN GUE DENGERIN ELU BAKAL NGELES HAH? LO—LO—LO JAHAT BANGET, HOL! DA—DASAR MESUM!"

"Aku nggak ngelakuin apapun ke kamu, Nesia. Percaya deh. Dan aku NGGAK MESUM!"

"Elo ngedeket lagi gue bakal jerit, Hol, sumpah demi gue bakal jerit manggil seluruh tetangga elu biar lo dikeoroyok mau lo? Jangan deket-deket gue bilang!" Indon melempar senjata terakhirnya, bantal yang dipeluknya sedari tadi. Dan tindakan terakhir yang bakal Nesia lakuin kalo udah kepepet nanti adalah cakaran dan tendangan brutalnya. Tinggal tunggu aja nanti.

"Tapi kamu nggak mikir kita ngapa-ngapain kan, Nesia?" Netherlands mengambil langkah tenang ke arah samping mencoba mendekati Nesia yang tetap aja berkepala batu.

"ELU MASIH NANYA, NYONG? HAH? HAH? GUE MALAH MIKIR KENAPA GUE BISA SAMPE DISINI DAN TAU-TAU ADA ELU DISAMPING GUE? AISSHH! PASTI BOKAP AMA NYOKAP NYARIIN GUE KARENA ELU _NYULIK _GUE KE SINI TANPA SEIZIN MEREKA. BAWA GUE PULANG, HOL, BAWA GUE PULAAAAANGGG!"

Netherlands membekap mulut Nesia yang tengah terbuka yang kebetulan di fase lebar-lebarnya. Suara jeritan cewek gahar itu teredam tapi tetep aja jeritan Nesia masih tembus melewati sela-sela jemari tangan Netherlands. Makanya cowok itu mengetatkan dekapannya di mulut Nesia.

"Jangan ngejerit, aku nggak ngapa-ngapain kamu!"

"Hmppft! Hol—KYAAAA!" Pas banget ada sela dikiiiiit doang suara cemprengnya kembali menggema.

"Nesia aku kan nggak nyentuh kamu. Kamu tuh over reacted banget deh. Stop teriak, oke?"

Netherlands menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang kayaknya di ketuk dari luar dan perasaannya mulai nggak enak nih. Abisan tadi jeritannya Nesia udah dahsyat, heboh, berfrekuensi tinggi dan pasti membuat panik siapa aja yang ngedengernya. Cowok itu hendak bangkit untuk membukakan pintu tapi makhluk dibawahnya dengan barbar berteriak keras-keras.

"Nesia, denger aku! Jangan teriak atau—atau…"

"ASLFKJDGH—!" Cuma kalimat beruntun itu doang yang berhasil dari mulut mungil setajam silet milik Nesia. Meskipun cewek itu bertubuh mungil tapi ia punya tenaga bak jeger karena sedari berontaaaak mulu.

Netherlands memaki panjang dan lebar juga dalam karena ditinggal bentar aja pasti Nesia bakal teriak dan berkoar macam-macam tentang hal yang tidak mereka lakukan namun ia 'berkhayal' telah melakukannya. Atau...err mungkin yang cewek itu berharap bakal mereka lakukan *****plak*. Senyum mesum khas cowok bishie itu muncul seperti seringai kriminal penyuka bokep. Muka Nesia udah membentuk ekspresi 'kenapa-muka-lo-kayak-gitu-nyet'.

Pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka dan seketika Netherlands dan Nesia yang mencoba saling menjatuhkan(?) dan saling tindih(?) satu sama lain membuat _jaw dropped_ bagi para pahlawan kesiangan yang ngira udah berhasil menyelamatkan cewek cakep dari seorang om-om cabul. Kunci serep di tangan Belgium jatuh berkelontangan (gue sadar berkelontangan ini bahasa yang rada lebe) di lantai dingin dan para penyelamat itu beralih menjadi penonton.

"Holland!" Belgium dan Luxemburg, kedua adik cowok bishie itu, berteriak berbarengan melihat tingkah polah sang kakak yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Bagaimana kakak yang semula mereka kagumi, hormati dan mengayomi mereka terlihat seperti... seperti hendak me—meraep anak orang itu?

Err... (mari berhitung)

1...

2...

Ti... (gak sampe tiga malah)

"OHEMJI, HOLLAND, APA YANG LO LAKUKAAAAAAAAAN?" Kedua personifikasi negara Belgium dan Luxembourg itu berlari dan menerjang ke arah sang kakak yang masih berusaha menutup mulut keran bocor Nesia. Mereka menarik sang kakak dan saling lempar tatapan menuduh 'ketahuan-ya-lo-mesum' tatapan lain mengatakan 'gue-nggak-nyangka-banget-elo-separah-ini' atau tatapan lain yang seolah ngomong 'sumpe-demi-apa-lo-Holland-semesum-ini?'

"…Loh kok kalian bisa buka pintunya?" Dengan muka gak berdosa dan amat polosnya dia bertanya sedemikian rupa, Saudara-saudara! "Bukannya tadi dikunci ya?" Oopsie, harusnya dia gak ngomong gitu. Dasar, o'on!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Netherlands, hadiah 'aku pulang' dari Belgium. Disusul bogem mentah melayang ke wajah sebelah kanan cowok itu. Dengan tampang shock, sekaligus _amazed_, Netherlands memegang kedua sisi wajahnya itu, plus mulut mangap dan mata melotot.

"Kok gue digampar, Mbel?" Ia menengok ke arah Belgium dan memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayangnya yaitu 'Mbel'. "Kok elu nonjok gue, Mbog?" Dengan tampang puppyeyes ia menoleh ke arah Luxembourg, adik bungsunya yang tsundere-nya menandingi Nesia.

"Masih nanya? Elo hampir melakukan tindak asusila terhadap salah satu nation anggota PBB yang bisa menyebabkan keulangnya konflik antara Netherlands-Indonesia. " Luxembourg sok intelek menjelaskan. Padahal dia juga belom tentu ngerti apa yang dia omongin itu.

"Intinya—intinya ya, hei, Mesum, kau hampir meraep anak orang tadi." Belgium yang cablak menggeplak ubun-ubun sang kakak. "Beruntung aku sigap dan membuka pintu tepat pada waktunya, jika tidak... BEHH!"

"KOK ELO-ELO PADA BUKANNYA BELAIN KAKAK LO SENDIRI HAH? KOK GUE DIKEROYOK GINI SIH?" Protes Netherlands keras, mengelus kepala dan wajahnya yang kena tabokan plus gamparan.

"Ngapain gue ngebelain orang yang jelas-jelas salah, Nyong?" Kata Belgium sok asik. Dia menarik Nesia yang ketawa-ketiwi dibalik punggung cowok teraniaya itu dan menginjak kakinya biar dia tutup mulut.

"RTRTRTRTRT. " Sambar Mbog berasa di _twitter_ aje.

"Yaoloh, gue nggak ada niatan ngapa-ngapain si Indon. Samsek gak ada. " Kepribadian Netherlands juga tiba-tiba berubah gitu. "Dia Cuma nginep di sini, pake kamar lu, Mbel, semalem doang. Dan tau tau dia bangun bangun nibanin muka gue pake bumper-nya dia"—mukanya Indon jadi semerah tomat— "dan teriak-teriak kalau gue niatan ngelakuin tindakan cabul ama dia. Emang dianya aja kali yang ngarep. "

"OHEMJI, DEMI KOLORNYA EROS, NGAREP AJA KAGAK GUEEEEEE!" Balas Indon dengan suara mega-cemprengnya. "NGAKU AJA, HOL, UDAH JANGAN PASANG TAMPANG MEWEK GITU, GAK MEMPAN TAU. NGAKU AJAAAAA!"

"WOY NYANTE KALI LO, GAK USAH CAPSLOCK SEMUA!" Netherlands yang baru kali ini emosinya pecah tak terkendali ikut-ikutan teriak.

"YANG NULIS ALL CAPSLOCK KAN BUKAN GUE, SALAHIN AUTHOR-NYA DONG. NGGAK USAH NGALIHIN PEMBICARAAN DAH!"

Holland melempar death glare ke arah author yang Cuma nyengir doang. Author kembali mengarahkan kedua orang itu untuk melanjutkan scene yang terpotong tadi. "Ayok, mana feel-nyaaaa?"

Maka, berlanjutlah drama tersebut.

"Pokoknya bawa gue pulang! Gue mau pulaaaaaang huweeeee~!" Tangis Nesia pecah dan dia lari ke arah salah satu nation tetangga Netherlands yang berdiri cengo di ambang pintu kamar. "Huweeeeee~!"

"Caper bat, " kata Luxembourg pelan yang ternyata di dengar cewek gahar itu. Dan disahutin dengan capslock lagi "APHUAAAAAAA?"

"Udah. Udah, Nes, kamu marah-marah mulu. " Kata Honda Kiku, personifikasi Jepang yang mukanya super shota itu.

"Huweeee, Kikuuuu~" Nesia gelendotan di bahunya Kiku dengan mata sembab dan air mata (buaya) mengalir deras. Tapi diam-diam dalam hati dia ngakak gegulingan ngeliat Netherlands yang seolah dikeroyok itu dan pipinya pegel banget nahan ketawa. Kasian sih cuma, kapan lagi getoh dapet hiburan gratis?

"Cup cup cup." Kiku menepuk-nepuk kepala berambut hitam Nesia dan merangkulnya.

"PRIKITIEW~!" Seru salah satu nation yang dengan heboh bersiul-siul disusul siulan dan cekakan yang lain. Si trio badass, Prussia, Spain dan France—oh yeah, France yang sama mesumnya kayak Netherlands itu.

"HEH MAU LU APAIN TUNANGAN GUAAAAAAA?" Amuk Bang Holland sambil kabur dari cengkeraman kedua adiknya dan meraih ke arah Kiku. "NESIAAAAAAA~!"

"Anjir, lebe lo nyet." Nesia bergidik dan memutar matanya, berlindung dibalik tubuh pendek Kiku—padahal Nesia sendiri tingginya tidak sampai sedagu cowok itu. "Gua nggak ngakuin jadi tunangan loooo!"

"SKANDAAAAAAL!" Teriak Prussia disusul Spain, "DITOLAAAAAAAK!" dan France yang dengan kejamnya nambahin "BERTEPUK SEBELAH TANGAAAAAN! OH TRAGISNYAAAAA~!"

Tatapan Netherlands seolah berkata oh-Nesia-kau-tega-membuangku-begitu-saja yang dibalas dengan itu cewek yang melet-melet gak jelas.

"Mendingan ama Kiku kemana-mana kaliiii~" Nesia nemplok dipunggungnya Kiku dan berayun-ayun(?) girang. Sementara yang ditunggangin mukanya blushing parah dan berusaha nutupin wajahnya.

"NESIA TEGAAAAAA!" Hungary—HUNGARY!—berderap ke depan menambah keruh suasana dengan dramatis. "Nesia tega ninggalin Netherlands demi Kikuuuu?"

"Iyaa. Mendingan ama Kiku, dia baik gak kayak si Holland. Dia ja'at ama aku. " Sahutnya autis kayak anak balita cadel.

"Tapi Netherlands kan calon suami kamuuuuu. Kamu tegaaaaa, " Hungary yang super dramatis berlinangan air mata dan lari ke arah suaminya, Austria. "Huweeeee~" tangisan lain membahana.

"Anjir lebe lu, Hung-_- " Nesia menampakkan wajah yang sama dengan emoticon di samping. "Elu aja ninggalin si Gilbert ASEM itu demi si Roderich week!"

"AKU GAK NINGGALIN GILBERT!" Bentaknya rusuh dan tiba-tiba peristiwa itu menjadi amat OOT. "SIAPA SURUH GILBERT MESUM DAN SEMUA CEWEK DIALUSIN AMA DIAAAAA!"

"Siapa suruh suka ama Gilbert. " Jleb! Omongan Nesia itu sumpah dalem banget nancep ke cewek itu yang nangis makin kejer padahal masalah siapa yang mewek siapa.

"Kok elu berdua ngomongin gue sih?" Gilbert yang gak rela dibilang asem ngajakkin Antonio dan Francis ke luar dari kamar itu. "Kabarin gue yak kalo skandalnya Netherlands-Indonesia masih lanjut. "

"SIALAN LUUUUU!" Holland hampir mengejarnya dengan brutal.

"Udah, intinya gue mau pulang. Sekarang! Tapi tapi tapi apa kata Ayah dan Bunda nantiiii?" Lagi-lagi ia menangis dipelukan Kiku yang ketawa-ketiwi dengan muka merah. "Huwee gimana ini, Kikuuu?"

"Harusnya elu nanya ama gue bukan ama diaa!" Netherlands ngomel-ngomel.

"Soalnya elu yang menodai guaaaa, masa gue tanya elo? Gue yakin elo pasti lari dari tanggung jawab, dasar mesum!"

"GUE GAK MESUUUUUM, GUE GAK NGERAEP ELOOOO!" Omongannya makin frontal dan gak nyante sementara kedua adiknya terperengah ngeliat pasangan gokil itu.

"JANGAN PAKE KEPSLOOOOK!" Nesia makin kenceng jeritannya—pas banget di kuping Kiku.

"Oi! Oi!" Beberapa nation lain menengahi dan kedua adik Netherlands maju, berusaha ngasih solusi. "Gini aja, mending si Indonesia pulang dulu, omongin sejujurnya ama ortunya—" saran (sok) bijak Austria dibantah ama Nesia.

"Dan direbus ama bokap gue? Noweeey!"

"Atau mungkin sebaiknya Indonesia-san mengabari dahulu kepada orang tua Indonesia-san tentang mengapa pulang terlambat untuk tetap di sini dan memikirkan apa yang harus di katakana pada orang tuamu bahwa seseorang—eh, maksudku Netherlands-san telah melakukan tindak asusila padamu—"

"GUE GAK NGELAKUIN TINDAK ASUSILA AMA NESIA!"

"IYA NYET, JANGAN KEPSLOK MULU NAPA!" Belgium ngebekep mulut kakaknya dengan gemas dan sok-sok mikir lagi.

"Tapi tapi tapi Netherlands emang begitu, Kikuuu, huweeee~" Indonesia ngadu dengan lebenya ke hadapan cowok shota itu dan kembali tersedu.

"Nesia, tunangan kamu itu akuuu—hmpft!"

Kemudian Luxembourg mengangkat tangan menyuruh para nation yang rusuh itu untuk diam dan mendengarkan sarannya. "Gue yakin, kakak gue yang mesum ini—" jitakan mendarat di kepalanya karena rupanya tangan Netherlands harus diborgol juga bukan cuma mulutnya yang harus dibekep, "emang ngelakuin *****piip* ke Nesia. Hal itu bukannya gak mungkin, kalian tau kan seberapa mesumnya kakak gue ama Mbel ini. "

Netherlands yang ditahan ama Belgium juga Norway dan Denmark berusaha meraih adiknya yang bukannya mendukungnya malah makin menjatuhkan image-nya jadi makin buruk. Indonesia yang terkenal banget dengan sinetronnya yang hiperbola jadi nangis makin kenceng.

"Jadi, walaupun dia gak ngaku, menurut gue dia pasti ngelakuin itu. " Omongannya disambut anggukan setuju nation lain. "Gue gak mau aja orang tuanya Nesia ngamuk-ngamuk kalo tau anaknya—err yah yu-now-wat-ai-min-lah, jadi sebelum semuanya terlambat mending kita cegah. "

"Jadi omongan lo bakal bersambung kemana nih?" Muka Austria udah empet banget ama analisis Luxembourg yang makin menjalar kemana-mana.

"Kehatimuuuuu~" Mbog monyong-monyong ke arah Roderich.

"Anjrit, jangan maho lo!" Belgium ngegampar muka adiknya buat bikin dia sadar. Baru setelah Mbog menyelesaikan omelannya karena ditabok gitu aja dan para nations lain mulai gemes karena masalah ini makin berlarut-larut akhirnya dia ngomong juga.

"Menurut gue Nesia ama Kak Holland harus segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Gimana kalo seandainya gara-gara ini Indonesia hamil?"

Ucapan Luxembourg di-iyakan oleh nations lain. Dimana harusnya rapat PBB(?) diadakan di gedung PBB tapi ini justru di kediaman Netherlands. Cowok itu udah senyum-senyum geje dan pastinya setuju banget ama saran jenius—tolol—nya si Mbog.

"GAK MAUUUUUUUUU!" Jeritan Indonesia membahana sampai kediaman Papua di Merauke.

**TBC... **

**XxxxxxXxxxxxX**

Minna, saya tau chapter ini bahkan lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter lain, apalagi ada beberapa dialog yang super OOT dan gaje, maafkan kegajean author laknat itu, readers ;-;

Maaf juga karena update-nya fic nistah lama lamaaa banget, abisan mager mulu dan kena authors block, jadi target liburan sekolah bakal update banyak fanfic malah terbengkalai :\

Terima kasih untuk: **jyasumin-sama, Haefalent, Nyasar-tan, Philypishinki, Zeus males log in 2 (anonymous), Ayano-saki Mamoru, Mochiyo-sama, Kirazu Haruka, bakaMirai, orewayesman, Kagurazaka Suzuran, iHeroine, Britannia Hero, Jeevas Revolution, Yuuri Ohara, Akazora no Chiakara, Fuuko96, Reiya Sumeragi, TetsuHideyoshi, .chan.** Yang udah bersedia meluangkan waktu dengan membaca dan me-review fanfic saya, maaf saya tidak pintar bicara ajdi bingung membalas review kalian harus gimana /plak. Juga buat silent reader yang udah mau baca dan author yang nge-fave fanfic saya, pokoknya arigachuu~ *peluk-peluk~.

**-Nike-**


End file.
